Runaway Neutron
by UndeniableHero
Summary: After a horrible mistake sends Cindy to her limit, she and Jimmy end up having the biggest fight of their lives. After being humiliated, Jimmy runs away and doesn't look back. Cindy is now faced with the fact she ran Jimmy out of town, and it's chewing her up inside. Not only that, Jimmy could be in danger. What will Cindy do to bring Jimmy back?
1. Chapter 1: All a Mistake

**This is my first fanfic so bare with me if you don't like it. Reviews will be gladly appreciated.**

 **CHAPTER I- All a mistake**

Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex were never on Good Terms. Even if at times where it seems like they were on the verge of being on Good terms, those were immediately turned down due to the fact of them being ignorant. But something happened on one night, that made Cindy ultimately **HATE** Jimmy Neutron. With Cindy's family going out to dinner, Jimmy had no distractions tonight.

In Jimmy's Lab, accompanied by his two best friends Sheen & Carl, he was testing an invention that can change the lives of all three of them. "You built a VIDEO GAME?" Asked Sheen in a loud voice.

"It's not just a video game Sheen", Jimmy began, "This is a real life Video Game. If you put in a CD, then the game itself will transport into the real world, with only you controlling it. Real characters, real graphics, real EVERYTHING! While we're in the lab, a character or characters will be out here and won't do anything unless we program them too."

"COOOOOOL!" Sheen and Carl said excitingly. "CAN WE TRY IT OUT?" Sheen basically yelling at this point.

"I haven't really tested it yet..." Jimmy said.

"AWW COME ON JIMMY!" Said Carl, "This might be one of your greatest inventions ever!"

"Eh... well you two are my best friends..."

"YEAH COME ON JIMMY! THIS WILL BE AMAZING!" Yelled Sheen.

"Eh, what the heck, let's go for it!" Said Jimmy. Sheen and Carl looked like they were about to jump out of their skin in excitement. After Jimmy plugged the game into his Wide Screen monitor, Sheen and Carl disappeared. After Jimmy finished setting the video game up, he turned around to see Sheen and Carl with popcorn and Purple Flurp. Jimmy simply chuckled at his friend's excitement. "So what game do you want to play guys?" Asked Jimmy.

"Well we can play Lord of the Lla-" Began Carl

" **NO LLAMA GAMES!"** Both Jimmy and Sheen yelled, keeping Carl quiet.

"OH OH, LET'S PLAY-"

" **NO ULTRA LORD GAMES!"** Both Jimmy and Carl yelled, leaving Sheen in shock.

"First of all, I wasn't even going to say an ultra lord game! I was going to say let's play this new game my dad bought for me to get over my Ultra lord Addiction." Sheen said. Both Jimmy and Carl looked at each other and back at Sheen. "It's called _The Destroyer_! I played it last night. I was kind of against playing it because my dad actually made me play it, but after I got into the game a little bit, it wasn't that bad" Sheen said.

"What's the game about?" Asked Carl.

"The game is basically about this teenager that was taken into this scientist lab because he decided to be a guinea pig for some extra cash. The scientists then put this robotic suit on him and did several tests on him to see if he was moving right, speaking right, even fighting right. But something went wrong. The robotic suit was able to take control of his brain and began doing stuff on its own. He than trashed the scientists office, and escaped. The army then were on hot pursuit because the robot was destroying the town. You, the army, have to find some way to take this robot down and to save a boy's life". Explained Sheen.

"I guess we can try it out", Jimmy shrugged. As he put the CD in, the game began with the intro indeed showing a teenage boy looking for money and happen to stumble into a pole where the flyer for a test subject was issued. After showing the intro, the robotic figure appeared on the monitor. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Said Carl and Sheen. "Huh, I had no idea this would work... Well boys, I think it's time fo-" Jimmy was interrupted by a malfunction message on the screen. "Uhhh Jimmy, what's going on?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know, I think there's something wrong with the game!". As they paid attention to the screen, they were in the robot's POV. "Wait, so we're controlling the robot?". Carl asked.

"I think so" Jimmy said, nervously. Then all of a sudden, they were all terrified by a message on the monitor; "TARGET LOCKED ON..." aiming directly at Cindy's House. "OH NO!" Said all three boys.

"JIMMY TURN THE GAME OFF!"

"I'M TRYING!"

"WELL TRY HARDER!" Sheen said. It was too late. A missile was launched at Cindy's house, effectively sending the house into dust. Finally, Jimmy unplugged the game, erasing the robot. But the damage has already been done. They all went outside and watch as what was originally Cindy's house, was now turned into dust. People in the neighborhood stormed out of their house as they were all terrified when they heard the explosion, even Jimmy's parents. "JIMMY!" Jimmy's mom said, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The three friends looked at each other. "We have no idea mom. We were just playing a game when we heard a loud explosion". Jimmy said. Judy can tell when Jimmy was lying, because he's done it in the past. "JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON! TELL THE TRUTH!" Judy shouted.

"OK OK OK! I was testing this new video game console that I created that sends players into the real world. We were playing Sheen's new game and a huge robot appeared. The system malfunctioned and we were in control of the robot for a while, until it locked it's sigh on Cindy's house. We tried to stop it but we were too late" Jimmy said.

Judy was now furious. "Do you have **ANY** idea what you have done? They now have to move into a different house, they might **SUE** us!"

"Relax mom, I guarantee you they will never find out!" Jimmy said. Judy opened her mouth, but when a car pulled up from out of nowhere, everyone held their tongue. A car door opened and sasha vortex was the first one out, along with her husband, and Cindy. "MY HOUSE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" said.

After looking at her house, Cindy immediately turned her head and gave a death stare towards Jimmy. Carl and Sheen quickly left the scene, nobody even noticing them. Cindy marched across the street and stared at Jimmy. "Neutron, do you know who or what might have done this?"

Jimmy was silent for a little bit. "I-I uh..." Jimmy was at a lost for words and soon couldn't figure out where he was until he saw Cindy hovering over him with her fist clenched and his nose bloody.

"I should've known. Neutron, I'm going to deal with you a different time, and when I do, trust me when I say, it's **not** going to be good" Cindy now grinding her teeth.

"It was just a mistake..." Jimmy tried to reason, but failed.

"A MISTAKE?!" Cindy now furious, "BLOWING UP MY HOUSE IS A MISTAKE? YOU KNOW I'VE PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP FOR THE PAST YEARS JIMMY, NOW YOU'VE OFFICIALLY PUSHED MY BUTTONS. YOU ARE A WASTE OF A HUMAN LIFE FORM AND I WANT YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Cindy yelled. Jimmy watched as she crossed the street and looked at his parents shaking their heads at him.

"Well, i'm screwed". Said Jimmy, slowly getting up and going into his house.


	2. Chapter 2: Jimmy's Dillema

**Once again, this is my first fanfiction. So if you think it's not good or it's boring, just let me remind you, i'm still a rookie. I want to hear your guys reviews :) Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Oh and BTW, I don't own Jimmy Neutron... Although I wish I did so I can fight for a 4th season.**

 **Chapter II- Jimmy's Dilemma**

After the events of last night, Jimmy couldn't sleep. After hearing those daggering words from Cindy, " _I'm going to deal with you a different time, and when I do, trust me when I say, it's_ _ **not**_ _going to be good".._ those words felt like a bullet was shot right into his heart. _What does she mean by 'it's_ _ **not**_ _going to be good'?_ Jimmy was thinking to himself. _What does she have in store for me this time?_ Jimmy continued to toss and turn in his sleep, predicting what Cindy would do to him. After not being able to fall asleep, Jimmy sprung up from his bed, and walked towards the door, making sure not to trip over Goddard, who was still in sleep mode. Jimmy opened his bedroom door slowly, making sure he wouldn't make the door do a squeaking noise. He then proceeded to tip toe down the stairs hoping the stairs wouldn't make a noise. Jimmy went on to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water. Still thinking hard about what Cindy might do to him, he quickly took a sip and slammed the cup down on the counter. "Stop making a big deal out of it Jimmy", Jimmy said to himself, "What harm could she do?", Jimmy said now raising the cup for another sip.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy then dropped the glass cup due to him being terrified, shattering all over the floor and turned on the light. "Mom?"

"Why are you up at 2:00 in the morning?" Judy asked.

"Well, I uh- was having trouble falling asleep and just needed a refresher" Jimmy answered.

Judy then looked at him with a confused look. "Honey, what's troubling you?"

Jimmy then looked away from his mother, debating whether he should tell her or not. Jimmy's not one to shy away from telling people his problems, especially from his mother because she would always find the right thing to say, but this time it was different. For the first time, he was actually **scared** of Cindy. "Nothing's troubling me mom... I just have a stomach ache."

Judy then put her arm on Jimmy's shoulder. "Honey, I know you don't have a stomach ache. What's really troubling you? You can tell me." Judy said in her sweet, caring voice.

Jimmy sighed then took a seat on the table chair as Judy took the dustpan and broom and proceeded to clean up the glass. "Mom, I... I-I'm scared of... Cindy." Jimmy struggled to say. After Judy cleaned up the mess, she pulled a chair up and sat in front of Jimmy. "Honey, don't worry" She said.

"Mom, you heard exactly what she said to me after she punched me in the face. Cindy's not one to go against her own words, she will do exactly what she promises to do. I've always viewed Cindy as friendly competition, but she was very angry today, Mom." Jimmy said.

"Honey, you blew up their house. I'm sure if you were in her position, you would've done the same thing. But the thing is honey, you can't beat yourself up and began to predict things that hasn't even happened or will even happen in the first place. Cindy is honestly a sweet girl and the stuff she said to you was out of anger that she lost her house. She doesn't seem like the type to do anything harmful to you or even life threatening. I hate to see you like this and I can understand why you're feeling like this because you're scared. Everyone gets scared Jimmy. But would you rather be scared your entire life over one person? Or continue to live your life the way it is?" Judy explained. Jimmy knew that his mom would always have the right thing to say, and she was right on cue once again.

"I'd rather continue to do the things I do." Jimmy answered.

"Exactly." Judy said. "Come on honey, it's gonna be okay. Now go to bed". As she smiled and rose, she kissed Jimmy on the forehead and went upstairs, Jimmy following her.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Where is Cindy and her parents staying now?"

"Cindy is staying with Libby." Judy began. "I believe her parents are in a hotel."

"Why isn't Cindy with them?" Jimmy asked.

"Libby's parents insisted they watch over her. I also think Cindy doesn't like hotels."

"Oh... well Good night mom." Jimmy said as Judy smiled and opened her door.

"By the way, mom... Thank you."

"Any time honey. Love you. Good night." Judy said smiling once again. Jimmy went in his room and laid on his bed letting his mom's words sync into his thoughts. His mom was right. He can't always be scared of Cindy because of one little threat. He and Cindy have had many arguments where they've argued, even threatened each other, and nothing happened to either one of them. They would usually brag about their test scores or throw facts at one another and going into a debate about it. Jimmy easily went to sleep after he listened to his mother's angelic voice repeat into his mind once again. _If anyone can help me out, it's always gotta be Mom._ Jimmy thought as he smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like how I made Jimmy's mom spread some inspiration on Jimmy. The story can't always be about two people you know. Anyway please send Reviews and give me some ideas. Chapter 3 will be up later this week :)**


	3. Chapter 3: True meaning of Friendship

**So I was really thinking about holding this story off until I got some new ideas for future chapters, but I had an idea and I just couldn't let it go that easily. So without further ado, here's Chapter 3 :). I don't own Jimmy Neutron btw. Please leave a review**

 **Chapter III- True meaning of Friendship**

 **\- THAT SAME NIGHT -**

"I don't believe it."

"Well you should because I just told you it."

"It's just... uncharacteristic of Jimmy to do something like that", Libby said, "Not uncharacteristic of one of his inventions failing, but in such that it destroys someone's property"

"All i'm saying is that he's going to pay one way or another" Cindy said while flipping a page in her book laying down on Libby's bed.

As Cindy was reading, she felt as if Libby was staring at her. She was right. She turned and looked at Libby who had a plain face on. "What?"

"What exactly are you gonna do to him, girl?" Libby asked. Libby knew whenever Cindy made threats to Jimmy, she didn't really mean it. Libby always figured that when they made threats to each other, it was in a romantic manner.

"I don't know.. something." Cindy said.

"Girl, you know you're not going to do anything. Words are just words. I would've believed you if you did the things you said you were going to do to him after the last 50 threats, but you didn't." Libby said. Cindy then put her bookmark in her book and put her book on the nightstand. She got up from her comfortable position and sat up on the bed staring at Libby. "Libs, I may have not gone through with my previous threats, but you need to understand the situation. Usually when I make threats to Neutron, it's usually because we're arguing and he decides to put his brain ahead of himself and makes me mad. Those are _minor_ threats. But blowing up my house, Libs? No, something needs to be done."

Libby sighed and leaned on her dresser. "What do you even plan on doing to him?"

"That's the thing, Libs" Cindy began, "I don't know what to do. There's many ideas though. I can blow up something of his, but i'm not the destructive type. I can put a snake under his pillow, but that's just evil. UGH, WHAT CAN I DO LIBBY?" As Cindy and Libby were thinking to themselves, they heard a beep from Cindy's phone. Libby tossed Cindy her phone and she had a message from Nick. Then, almost instantly, an idea popped up in Cindy's mind. "NICK!"

Libby turned to Cindy. "What? What about Nick?"

"I CAN USE NICK!" Cindy shouted. Libby then looked confused and looked at Cindy for a few seconds. "Girl, what are you talking about?"

"Libs, isn't it obvious. Jimmy gets jealous easily. Especially over me. If I can get Nick to flirt me again, Neutron will get jealous and I get to see his face in sorrow" Cindy explained.

"Girl, don't you remember what happened the last time you and Nick flirted around Jimmy?"

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

 _If by now it wasn't obvious, everybody knew Nick and Cindy were flirtatious with each other. One day in Mrs. Jeffersons science class, the students were paired up in twos and had to do a diagram on the Human heart and labeling parts of the heart and giving the function of each part. Unfortunately for Jimmy, Cindy was paired up with Nick, while Jimmy was paired up with Carl. After the pairs went to their separate stations, Jimmy would turn around every 10 seconds to see Nick and Cindy flirting with each other._

 _"Nickeypoo, what part do you want to do?" Cindy asked. "Here, I got you." Nick grabbed a sheet of paper and drew a heart and in the middle, he wrote Cindy in capital letters and taped it to where his heart was suppose to be. The pairs around them looked at them and said "AWWWWW"._

 _"Tuh" Jimmy said._

 _"Jimmy, focus." Carl said._

 _"Sorry sorry... it's just... ugh I can't concentrate"_

 _"Because Nick is stealing your girl?" a voice said. Jimmy turned around and saw that it was Sheen. Sheen has been known to tease Jimmy on the fact that he may like Cindy._

 _"Shut up, Sheen." Carl said._

 _"I'm just saying but don't make a big deal out of it Jimmy, it's just a little harmless flirting. Nothing to kill yourself about" Sheen explained._

 _"Eh, I guess you're right but..." Jimmy stopped as Nick quickly pecked Cindy on the cheek. "OK, THAT'S IT!". Jimmy then stormed out of seat and walked over to Cindy's table. Sheen sat in Jimmy's seat and both him and Carl watched as the events were about to unfold._

 _"What do you want, Nerdtron?" Nick said._

 _"Get your dirty, chapped, cigarette smoking lips off of her!" Jimmy said as Cindy looked at him confusingly. "_

 _Why don't you mind your business, Neutron?" Cindy said._

 _"Yeah, mind your business Nerdtron, don't worry about what we do. Go back to your friends Ultradork and Llama Wheezer." Nick said grinning._

 _Jimmy then felt a heat of anger boiling inside of him as he clenched his fists. "Why don't you shut the hell up you stupid, ignorant, good for nothing douchebag!" Jimmy shouted._

 _Nick then got up and pointed his finger at Jimmy's chest. "Watch your mouth, Neutron." Nick said in a low, angry voice. Jimmy then shoved Nick's finger away violently, making Nick take a step back. Nick then clenched his own fist and aimed his fist towards Jimmy's mouth, connecting, making Jimmy fall down and Nick piled on top of him._

 _"NICK! STOP!" Cindy said hoping he would stop, but it failed. Nick tried to land another punch, but Jimmy flipped him over and started to land punches of his own. After a few seconds of both of them exchanging punches, Sheen rushed over to pull Jimmy off of Nick, being aided by fellow classmates. After being pulled off, Cindy rushed over to Nick and held him down. Still boiling with anger, Jimmy nearly escaped the classmate's hold until Sheen pulled him outside and closed the door._

* * *

Cindy shivered remembering how the fight unfolded. "Yeah.. I remember."

"Then don't try to make the same thing happen again. Cindy listen. You guys are 15 in High School. You guys have matured enough throughout the years. I'm positive that what Jimmy did was all an accident. Please don't make this situation escalate any high than it already is Cindy." Libby tried to reason.

"Libs, I understand what you're saying, but-" Libby then interrupted Cindy. "But nothing. The fact that you were even considering making Jimmy jealous shows me that you... have feelings for him."

Cindy then looked at Libs with a fiery but calm look. "Libby" Cindy sighed as she began, "I don't like him."

"You've been saying that for the past 3 years Cindy. You know what, i'm keeping myself out of this situation because this is your problem and you need to deal with it with him. Just promise me something."

Cindy looked up at Libby. "What?"

Libby put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Please."

Silence arose between the two of them. Cindy sometimes hated when Libby always told her not to go ahead with her plans because she didn't want to see something bad happen out of it. At the same, Cindy realized that whenever Libby tells her not to do something, she's actually looking out for her. She realized that Libby was actually a great friend. "Ok, Libs. I promise. Just for you". Libby smiled and hugged her best friend. Cindy returned the hug.

"Come on girl, i'm tired and I know you are."

"Yeah." Libby then turned off the light and both of the girls crawled underneath the covers and got comfortable.

"Good night, Cindy."

"Good night, best friend."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked how I included Libby also. Showing how much her friend cares and is willing to step aside, but making sure she doesn't get hurt. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: The case

**Bare with me if you think I ran into the plot of the story real fast. I just couldn't think of anything else to think about. But here's Chapter 4 :) Reviews are gladly appreciated. I still don't own JN Though.**

 **Chapter 4- The case**

Jimmy woke up late this morning, which was unusual. Maybe it was because of the fact he was up at 2 in the morning? Maybe it's because he's was stressing over Cindy? Who knows? Jimmy groaned as he got out of bed, somehow managed to stand up, and stretched so much that all of his muscles decided to just cool down and nearly fall asleep once more. Goddard, as usual, was up every morning waiting for his master to get up.

 **"Good morning, Master"** Typed Goddard on his screen. Jimmy didn't answer, but continued to groan. He patted his dog on the head and walked straight to the bathroom. After taking a look at himself in the mirror, Jimmy simply scowled at how hideous he looked and splashed hot water on his face. Then, he proceeded to brush his teeth squeaky clean and smiled at the mirror as he saw his teeth glisten. Jimmy then checked his clock to see the time: _**7:55am**_

"Oh no!" Jimmy said. "I have exactly five minutes to get to the bus stop!". With that, Jimmy immediately sprinted out of the bathroom and put on his trademark outfit. After grabbing his bad and all of the necessary items, Jimmy rushed downstairs where Goddard already beat him, and his parents were in the kitchen. After jumping down from the stairs, Jimmy hugged his dad and kissed his mom goodbye. "Jimmy."

"Yeah, mom?"

"Hope you really thought about the words I said last night, sweety." Judy said as she flashed a smile. That smile was just enough to get Jimmy through the day.

"Of course mom. Love you Mom and Dad, see you later!" Jimmy said as he raced out the door, being held open by Goddard. "Bye boy!" Jimmy said.

"Bark Bark!"

"Ah, Jimbo. Maybe I should ask him if he can bring this duck to life." Hugh said.

"Oh no." Judy began. "We're not having another thing brought to life in house, not after what happened with Flippy."

"Aww sugar bugger" Hugh said picking up the Duck and pointing it towards his wife. "Look at how cute he is... _hey, who's that sweet sugar right there?"_ Hugh mimicking the duck.

Judy laughed as she said "Oh hugh!"

As Jimmy sat on the bench outside of his house, he took a look at what was going on across the street. He instantly felt guilty. _Why are you guilty?_ Jimmy thought to himself. _It's not like you did it on purpose... and who cares? It's Cindy's house. Why should I care about the thing I did? It's not like we're friends anyway... gah Jimmy SHUT UP! Why am I saying this? This is all my fault.. I didn't mean to do this. Now she's living with Libby and probably feels uncomfortable. I'm such an idiot. I did a terrible thing._ Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. "Maybe if I say sorry to her, this guilt will go away.. No... I can't say sorry to her. The look in her eyes from the other night really stuck to me. I can't say sorry to her after _that_ look." As Jimmy continued to talk to himself, the bus pulled up in front of him, and he got on.

* * *

It hadn't been quick that the news that Jimmy destroyed Cindy's house spread quickly around the school like a disease. As he walked in the building, some people looked at him with a cautious look, some even cheered for him. As people walked by and looked at him, he overheard people say stuff like..

"Why is he here? Does he not know Cindy's going to kill him?"

"Hope that boy sets up a funeral after Cindy's through with him"

"Poor guy. He must be lost thinking about what Cindy's going to do to him." Almost everyone he heard talking about him mentioned Cindy doing something bad to him, and he was so scared he started to have this tingly feeling in his stomach and rushed to his locker. After he pulled out his books and put it in his bag, he quickly closed his locker to have Sheen and Carl stand next to him.

"Jimmy, why are you here? Are you crazy?" Sheen said.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Everybody, even the teachers, are talking about what Cindy's going to do to you. You need to leave school now. Get on a plane to Mexico or something!" Sheen said.

"Sheen, I'm going to be the bigger person and offer my help to Cindy. I'm going to apologize." Jimmy explained.

"Uh, Jim, I don't think that's such a great idea." Carl said.

"Why not?"

Both Sheen and Carl looked at each other then back down. "Well? What is it?" Jimmy impatiently said. As Carl was about to speak, the school bell rang and Sheen and Carl quickly ran to first period. What they don't know is that Jimmy has first period with them, and he was going to get them to talk, one way or another.

As he walked into Mrs. Olsen's room, Jimmy felt a thousand eyes just look at him. Mrs. Olsen then instructed him to take his seat and she proceeded on with class. It had been 30 minutes passing by and still no sign of Cindy, which made Jimmy scream with joy inside. As the class was finished and Cindy never appeared, he pulled Sheen and Carl aside as soon as everyone else left. "Guys, where's Cindy and Libby?" Sheen and Carl once again exchanged glances between each other.

"Guys, is there something you're not telling me?"

Sighing, Carl began to speak. "Jim, we don't know how to say this... the real reason why Cindy and Libby aren't here is because... they're getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?" Jimmy asked.

"Cindy's suing you." Sheen said.

* * *

After school was over, Jimmy raced home and told his parents the news Sheen told him.

"We know Jimbo." Hugh said. "We got the news as soon as you left for School."

"When's the court case?"

"In about... 4 hours." Judy said.

"WHAT!?" Jimmy screamed.

"We don't know why they decided to make the case today. Maybe because they want to get this over with? I don't know. Anyway, we hired a lawyer and we explained everything to him and he thinks we have a winning shot."

"Well, if the lawyer says we do, then i'll give it a shot. But i'm going to speak mother, because this was all my fault anyway." Jimmy said with a bit of guilt in his voice.

Both of his parents gave him a sad sincere look. "Look Jimmy, it's okay. Just use that big brain that I know has come through many times to save us, even the town, and win this court case." Judy said.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"We're sure Jimbo." Hugh said, proceeding to give Jimmy a hug, along with Judy.

"Then let's win this." Jimmy said, excitingly.

* * *

The court room. The place that will decide who walks away the winner, and who walks away as the loser. As Jimmy walked in the court room, he saw everyone turn and look at him, including Cindy and Libby. Walking down the isle, he heard a mixture of silent boos and silent cheers. As Jimmy and his lawyer sat down in their seats, they began to cough silently and look around to examine the court room. He was mainly looking to see if his enemies are here to try to testify against him. He looked towards Cindy and saw her and Libby whispering to each other and Libby caught him staring but Jimmy quickly turned around.

"Silence. We will now begin." The judge began. "Today this case is about local genius, Jimmy Neutron, allegedly blowing up Mrs. Vortex' house." Jimmy than began hearing the crowd mumble things behind him. "Would the accuser please give their opening statement."

Cindy's lawyer then stood up and walked in front of the judge, facing the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to finally put Jimmy Neutron, the town's menace, his own place. Mr. Neutron has, on numerous occasions, caused inventions that have caused mayhem, and potentially harmed everyone's lives in Retroville." More mumbles were heard in the crowd after that last sentence. "I will let my attorney, Cindy Vortex, speak on his antics and numerous times when he has harmed all of us." With that, the Lawyer then proceeded to his seat and Cindy stood up, with a grin on her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what we have here, is a very dangerous man. Here's some examples on how Jimmy has harmed each of our lives. First, Jimmy decided to send aliens our location and wished for all of our parents to be gone. Second, he was the cause of a meteor to almost plummet to the earth. Third, he encounters all of these villains as has them kidnap him, and plan to destroy him. Afterwards, his stupid time traveling machine sends us all into prehistoric times nearly getting us killed by a giant Dinosaur. There are many, many, **MANY** other instances of how Mr. Neutron has harmed us, and destroying my house is just the icing on the cake." Cindy said. More mumbles were heard, even from the Jury and Cindy grinned at Jimmy.

"Please take your seat, Ms. Vortex." The Judge said, and Cindy proceeded to her seat, giving Libby a Hi-5.

"We will now hear from the Defendant."

Jimmy's lawyer now got up, and attempted to go in front of the judge. That was, until Jimmy pulled him back and talked to him. The lawyer agreed and knew Jimmy had to do what he had to do.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the prosecutor accuses me of being a dangerous man. Yes, I admit, there have been times where my inventions and ideas have gotten us in trouble, but I have a question for you all; who was the one person that still managed to protect you all when things have gone wrong?" Jimmy said, hearing mumbles of agreement from the crowd and quickly glanced at Cindy and looked away. "Yes, Ms. Vortex was right about everything she said, but let's go down the list. When you all were kidnapped by the Yolkians, who was the person that caused all of the kids to build rockets, fly into space, fly into the planet, battle the aliens, battled a giant chicken, and eventually destroyed their leader, King Goobot and brought you all home safe and sound? Me." Jimmy looked around and saw people nodding in agreement.

"When the meteor was about the plummet to the earth, who managed to get on his rocket and repealed the meteor back where it came from? Me. When I got kidnapped and escaped into mars with my friends, _including_ Ms. Vortex, we all escaped and thought we were safe, but we weren't. We actually went back into prehistoric times. But, as we were all in sudden danger, who flew, as special girl, into the wormhole and threw ions into the warm hole to bring us all back? The brilliant idea was mine, but the one who did the action is sitting right over there." Jimmy said, pointing at Cindy. "Ms. Vortex"

The crowd gasped, mumbling whether Jimmy's guilty or not. "And lastly, when we were all on this intergalactic TV Show, battling for the survival of Earth, who answered one key question that if it wasn't answered correctly, we would have all perished. It wasn't me, nor Cindy, it was my father, Hugh Neutron." Jimmy pointing at his father, who stood up and heard the cheers and praise of the crowd. "Now, about me blowing up Ms. Vortex's house. I'm pretty sure there's kids in the crowd, right?" Jimmy saw hands raised from the crowd. "I'm pretty sure we all like video games. I was simply making a new video game to play with my two best friends, and something went haywire. Then a robot appeared and accidentally blew up the Vortex's residence. Let me remind you all, these were simply mistakes. I'm not a perfect guy, and neither are any of you. I offered to help pay for the reconstruction, but if the Vortex's wasn't so stubborn, maybe they would've heard me, as Ms. Vortex punched me in the face and didn't hear what exactly happened. Let me repeat this, it was an _accident."_ The crowd mumbled at what looks like mixed emotions. "So, if the prosecutor insists i'm a dangerous man, who have harmed all of your lives, why are you all still alive then in perfect condition?" Jimmy turned around and heard the cheers and turned to the Judge, "I rest my case." Jimmy proceeded on to his seat and looked at Cindy with a grin on his face. Deep down, both Jimmy and Cindy knew that he won this case. 30 minutes passed by and the Jury came back with the verdict.

"Will the defendant please rise." Jimmy, his lawyer and his parents rose up.

"Will the Jury read the verdict."

A member of the Jury stood up. "We the Jury, find James Issac Neutron, _not guilty."_ Jimmy, his Lawyer, and his parents began to celebrate silently and supporters of Jimmy in the crowd began cheering too. Libby, Cindy, and her parents, without saying a word, got up and exited the court room. Jimmy knew that he was in hell of a week if he ever saw Cindy.

 **A/N: If you actually read every single word, you deserved to be praised. I'll be straightforward with you guys, I messed up on Jimmy's case because I totally forgot he was on trial for blowing up Cindy's house and I had to squeeze it in lol. Please leave reviews and Chapter 5 will be up soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Cindy's Limit

**AN: Before we start, let me start by saying thank you guys for your reviews. I really took them in consideration and appreciate it. If you read the entire story, you may realize I used some references to other episodes of JN Such as Birth of a salesman, Win Lose Kaboom, and the Tomorrow Boys. Anwyay, here's Chapter 5 :) I don't own JN Still.**

 **Chapter V- Cindy's Limit**

After the events in the court room, Jimmy was silent during the car ride home. He had to sit there in boredom and Frustration while his parents continued to celebrate the victory. Jimmy was trapped in his thoughts. _Well, I beat Cindy... again. But at what cost? For her to lose her house? Her reaction after the verdict explains it all... she's very upset. And it's all my fault._ After what felt like hours of driving, they finally reached their house. Jimmy quickly ran upstairs to his room only to find Goddard sitting in front of the door waiting for him.

"BARK BARK" Yelled Goddard.

"Hey boy" Jimmy said, as he patted his head. Jimmy went over to his window to glance over across the street, where there used to be a house, now nothing. Jimmy sat on his bed looking down and thinking hard. After a few minutes passed by, Goddard approached his master and began typing.

" **Master, what's the matter?"**

"It's... nothing, boy" Jimmy said. "It's just that... I won the court case, but at what cost?"

 **"What do you mean?"**

"Well, part of me feels good that I beat Cindy again, but the other part of me feels guilty that I destroyed her house. Now i'm faced with this guilt that I basically forced her out of her house to live somewhere else."

 **"Well... it is your fault."**

"Goddard, stay focused." Jimmy said. "I know I can make this right... I know I have a way to make this better... come on.. think think think!" Doing so, Jimmy thought hard and instantly came up with an idea.

"BRAIN BLAST!" Jimmy shouted. "The Chrono-Arch! If I can go back in time and prevent myself from destroying her house, I can avoid this entire situation! Goddard, to the lab!"

As they went down to the Lab, Jimmy approached the Chrono-Arch, only to find it banged up. "What happened to the Chrono-Arch?" Jimmy said as he continued to observe it. "Wha- What happened my Chrono-Arch?!" Jimmy yelled as he tried to find an answer to his question. "Leaping Leptons! The internal power source is dead! Someone must've used it all! But I didn't use it!"

" **Master, remember when we were on that Intergalactic show? I'm inferring that when your father somehow came, it was because of the Chronoarch."** Goddard typed.

Jimmy took a second to process what Goddard told him. After processing, Jimmy sat down on the couch and sighed. "Goddard, that was the only chance for me to fix this whole ordeal. I see no way other way to fix this situation." Jimmy said defeatingly.

 **"Master, don't put yourself down. You're a super genius, I know you can find another way."**

"Hm.. Goddard, you're equally as smart as me. I need some options."

As instructed, Goddard began typing options for Jimmy. " **You could apologize."**

"I tried, but Cindy's too stubborn. Next."

 **"You can raise all of the money by robbing a bank and hire construction workers."**

"Goddard, be serious."

 **"Build robot construction workers."**

"Wait a minute.. that's genius.. If I can create a few robot construction workers, like the way I created Willie Loman, I can get her house back in perfect condition. I have no other choice. Goddard, time to work." Jimmy said as Goddard followed him to the table. After hours spent of using leftover invention parts, Jimmy created 6 construction robots. The bots looked exactly like Willie Loman, but this time Jimmy added a self-destruct button on the robots just in case something goes wrong- _brilliant._ Jimmy thought to himself. All was well and good until Goddard pointed out an obvious question.

 **"Master, so you have the robots up and running, that's perfect, but what are you going to use for construction? You can't just build a house without no wood, no nothing."**

Jimmy smacked himself in the forehead because he knew he forgot about how he's going to rebuild Cindy's house. After taking a few minutes to think, Jimmy finally responded. "We'll sell my inventions and buy the supplies we need."

Goddard then gave Jimmy a confused look. "Look, Goddard, it's my fault that Cindy's house is gone. The least I can do is sell my inventions and build her house brand new. My inventions has brought me many great memories, but it's time to part ways. My inventions have done enough harm anyway."

 **"Master, think. These inventions are your life. You've made a living off of these inventions. You can't just get rid of them like that."**

"I know Goddard, but I have no other choice. I could tear down the lab, but the lab is too small. I know my mom and dad would never agree to pay for the construction. And even if they do, there's no way that the construction workers would come in time for me to break the news to Cindy." Jimmy sighed. "NASA has been bothering me to buy my inventions for a long time, it's time to give them a call." Goddard nodded in agreement.

* * *

After a few hours, a NASA representative came to Jimmy's lab and agreed on a deal with Jimmy and gave a few of his inventions- the Jet Pack, the Shrink Ray, and his Rocket. After gathering up the money necessary, Jimmy went out on a late night run on his Hover Craft with Jimmy and bought all of the items he needed. After arriving back to his Lab, Jimmy programmed the robots to rebuild Cindy's house by giving them a picture and having them analyze the house, inside and out, and sat back watching everything unfold. After hours of construction, the robots finally finished. After Jimmy nodded in agreement to how the new house looked, Jimmy proceeded to trigger the self-destruct button and destroyed the bots. _Brilliant, Jimmy._ Jimmy thought to himself. _Brilliant._ After taking several pictures, Jimmy printed them out and put them on his dresser, waiting to show Cindy tomorrow. Jimmy smiled as he knew once again, his brain helped him out when it mostly mattered.

As Jimmy got off the bus in the morning to enter the school, he was pulled aside by Sheen and Carl. "Way to go man! You beating Cindy Vortex once again!" Sheen yelled in excitement.

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah."

Carl glanced down to find an envelope in Jimmy's hand. "What's that in your hand Jim?"

"Oh. Um.. it's a... college application." Jimmy lied.

"Oh! Where are you applying to?" Carl asked.

"Oh.. I um... oh is that the bell? I better run off." With that said, Jimmy ran in the school.

"What was that all about?" Sheen asked.

"Eh, who knows. Jimmy's weird man." Carl and Sheen both nodded at that statement.

After passing by alot of classrooms and lockers, Jimmy finally approached Cindy while she was in her locker putting her things in her bag. "Hey Cindy."

Cindy pulled her head back and saw it was Jimmy. She then proceeded to put her books back in her bag without saying a word to him.

"So um.. listen about that court case. I-" Jimmy was interrupted.

"Listen up Neutron." Cindy said with a harsh tone. "First off, i'm not your friend. Don't you ever approach me at my locker like we're friends. After that crap you pulled with destroying my house and somehow bribing the judge to make you not guilty, you are signed off as a punk in my book." Cindy's yelling attracted the attention of other people around her. "You are a pompous, self-centered, egotistical jerk who thinks so much of himself, and that big chrome dome of yours is a prime example of that. The first day you came to this school, people didn't notice anything but that big head of yours. You decided to put me on your target list because you knew I was the smartest person in class, even in the entire school. And what do you do? You just waltz in and decide to upstage me. Well listen up. You're nothing but a geek and a menace to society. All you've done is put people in harm with your stupid inventions, your stupid ideas, and your stupid mouth!" Cindy yelled as she now attracted a crowd around her. Jimmy was at a lost for words. "You're a waste, Neutron. Now you've proceeded to destroy my house, trick the judge, and walk up to me as we're friends? Neutron, you must be out of your damn mind to think I'm going to forget easily. I will **NEVER** forgive you. We will **NEVER** be friends. You're a social outcast. Everyone sees you as a dork. You've nearly killed all of us and you still walk on this earth like you're the Messiah. Everywhere you go, people are afraid of you because of your stupid brain. How does it feel knowing that everyone is scared of being kidnapped or even dying because of you? That's what you'll always be Neutron. A town menace. You see all of these people around us? They've either witnessed or been victimed to one of your failed inventions. And trust me I say this, get this through your thick skull Neutron- **NO ONE LIKES YOU!"** Cindy then slammed her locker shut and pushed through the crowd of people and walked to her class. Jimmy stood there dumbfounded, completely at a lost for words, feeling the heated stares by everyone around him. After looking around, Jimmy then stormed out of the front gates to go home.

* * *

 **AN: Looks like Cindy reached her Limit. Also bare with me because I tried putting the story into one direction, but then I thought about it and it doesn't really make any sense. So It took me about 20 minutes to finally come with one story direction. Anyway, after Cindy's outburst, how will Jimmy react? Where will this story go from here? Stay tuned :)**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Leaving

**A/N: So, this chapter is basically going to be filled with Guilt on Cindy's part and Misery on Jimmy's part. Leave reviews please!**

 **Chapter 6- I'm leaving**

"Way to go, Cindy!"

"Finally you tell Neutron off!"

"That's what Neutron gets!"

Those were some of the things that people told Cindy as she made her way to her class. As she entered her class, everyone instantly stared at her. Some cheered, some were silent. Including , who just greeted her and told her to take her seat. Cindy didn't feel good about what she had done. She didn't know what came over here. It's like her words just came out automatically, and she tried to stop herself from saying them. Part of her was glad she said those words to Jimmy, the other part was disappointed. Cindy wanted to forget the entire situation. Unfortunately, she had a best friend named Libby who wasn't going to let it go so easily. As Cindy took out her books from her bag, she turned to Libby who was staring at her. "What?"

"You know what." Libby said.

"I really don't.." Cindy lied.

"Girl, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stop playing around Cindy!" Libby whispered angrily. "Why did you do it?"

"Wait, how did you even know I did it?"

"Girl, _everyone_ was there. Even the people who weren't there, including Me, Carl and Sheen, people were talking about it." Libby explained.

Cindy sighed. "Libby, I really don't know why I did it. It was so... sudden." Cindy paused before she began again. "You know what? No. I did it because I had too. I lost my house and lost the court case Libby! I was obviously very angry. Jimmy came to my locker and thought I forgot everything that happened. Like I was suppose to let bygones be bygones.. no. I'm sorry I did it, but it had to be done."

Libby was silent for a second before beginning. "Listen, I know you and Jimmy have this little... 'rivalry' going on." Libby said with air quotes. "But you guys have never argued that would resort into it escalating into a whole new different level. I'm worried about Jimmy, Cind. You hurt him a lot. I'm not sure if you can even go back on this."

"Well, that will teach him not to push my buttons anymore." Cindy said. Libby stared at Cindy with a look of disbelief. Libby loved Cindy, but sometimes she wishes she wouldn't be so stubborn. As class ended, Libby hugged Cindy goodbye, and walked to her next class. As Cindy went to her locker, she was approached by Nick. "Hey Cindy."

Cindy looked up to see it was Nick. "Oh, hey Nick."

"Listen, let me be the first one to say i'm actually proud. You actually stood up to Neutron for once."

Cindy gave a fake smile to Nick. "Yeah."

"Um, I don't know if you're willing too, but I was wondering if we can hang around sometime."

As Cindy was processing what Nick had asked her, she looked up at Nick, and thought she was hallucinating because she saw Jimmy's face. Cindy rubbed her eyes to see Nick smiling which caused her to smile a little bit. "I would love that."

"Great, i'll talk to you later." With that, Nick left. Cindy was staring into his locker. _Why did I agree to hang out with him?_ Cindy said in her thoughts. _I don't even like him that much. Why did I see Jimmy's face? What is wrong with me!_ After putting her books in her bag, Cindy went to her next class.

* * *

As lunch started, the gang sat in the table, although they were missing one little big headed genius. "Where's Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"Who cares?" Cindy said with a harsh tone. Sheen looked at her with angry eyes. "I care! That's my best friend, I don't care if you got into an argument with him." Sheen said with an angry voice.

"Listen here Ultrafreak." Cindy said. "I don't care what Jimmy is to you, if you're mourning about where he is, why don't you go and find him and stop crying?"

Libby looked back at Cindy and Sheen nervous. She knew Cindy was stubborn, but she didn't know Sheen would actually try to stand up against her.

"Listen here you _witch!_ " Sheen said with an angry tone. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? You're a heartless little immature girl who doesn't care for the well being of anyone else but you're goddamn self! You act like you're on top of the world, but when someone gets a higher score than you on a test, you shrink down like an embarrassed 11 year old!" Sheen said as he grabbed Carl and they left the cafeteria. Cindy looked shocked.

"Cind, he didn't mean it." Libby tried to reason.

"Whatever."

* * *

After what felt like hours of running home, Jimmy finally approached his house. Jimmy saw his Dad's car still in the garage, so he quickly peeked in the house to find that no one was downstairs. After going up to his room and hearing his parents snoring in their room, Jimmy went to his room, falling face-first to his pillow, Jimmy inhaled deep and exhaled. After a few minutes of laying down on his bed, Goddard came to him and barked. Jimmy put his head up and saw Goddard typing.

 **"Master, why are you home so early?"**

Jimmy took a few seconds to answer. "I-I... I was sick." Goddard immediately scanned Jimmy for any signs of fevers, colds, or diseases. He found nothing.

 **"You're not sick, master."** Goddard typed.

"Well, I feel a cold coming." Jimmy obviously lied.

Goddard then jumped on Jimmy's bed and began staring at him. " **What's really going on, Master?"**

Jimmy sighed and sat up on his bed. "Goddard, Cindy happened." Goddard then got off Jimmy's bed and sat in front of him waiting on his explanation. "I tried to be a good friend Goddard, I tried. Then, she just lashed out on me. Not physically, but verbally. She said things that just crushed my spirit. She said things that I couldn't even fight to believe. She said i'm a menace... she said i'm basically the reason why everyone in the world have nearly died... she said it all Goddard." Jimmy said trying to fight away a tear. "Am I really that bad of a person, Goddard?"

 **"No, Master, you're not. Your inventions have helped us all."** Goddard tried to reason.

"But they've harmed many others Goddard." Jimmy couldn't fight back the tear coming out of his eye. "Come with me to the Lab, Goddard."

As they went down to the lab, Jimmy looked at all of his inventions. He cried to himself knowing that all of his inventions have at least caused mayhem. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew Cindy was right.

"Cindy was right, Goddard. Everything is my fault." Goddard looked at Jimmy with a confused look. "The Yolkians, it was my fault our parents got captured. I flew kids to space Goddard, to space. What would happen if we all died? What would happen if our parents died? It was my fault. The league of Villians. I was their main target. I flew my friends to space to try to save me. My rocket got hit, and Cindy, Libby, and Carl almost died because of the crash. My chronoarch sent us back in time, and we nearly got killed by a dinosaur." Jimmy's tears was coming out once again. "And the worst of them all, the Intergalactic Showdown. If it wasn't for me acting like a know-it-all genius, our planet would've been destroyed Goddard. It was my fault for getting us there anyway. I just had to look at that rock to observe it more closely. Then we all got sent there. It was all my fault. Let me not even include that moment when me and Timmy got both of our worlds almost destroyed because we had to create the best villain. It was our fault. But it was mostly mine because i actually created the robot. Now because of all of those past events, i'm stuck with the title of being the Town's menace. Everyone who saw Cindy lashed out of me agreed Goddard. I looked around and saw their faced. They were on Cindy's side the entire time." Jimmy was now letting his tears flow. Goddard grabbed a bucket and placed it under Jimmy so his tears could land in it. After several minutes of crying, Jimmy finally came with a realization. "I can't do it no more Goddard."

 **"What do you mean, Master?"**

"I can't risk myself from killing everyone again. I can't stay in a town where my scientific knowledge isn't welcomed or needed. I just can't" Jimmy said. Jimmy paused and looked down to Goddard. "I'm leaving."

 **"Wait, what?"** Goddard typed quickly.

Jimmy sighed deeply. "I'm running away Goddard. I just can't anymore. I need to make sure everyone's safe. I already have a million chips on my shoulder, Goddard. One of my villains are probably planning on doing something right now that involves the earth just to get back at me. I need to leave this town."

 **"But, Mas-"**

"Goddard, I'm sorry, but I have too. Please, just trust me on this. I won't leave forever, i'll be back. I don't know when i'll be back, but i'll be back." Jimmy sighed. "Goddard, please make sure no one comes in my lab, and please take good care of everything in here. You've been a good boy all of these years, I need you to continue that role, for me."

 **"Yes, Master. Just please be careful."** Goddard started to drop nails and bolts from his eyes. Jimmy concluded that he was crying.

"I will Goddard." Jimmy gave a hug to Goddard and both started crying. "I'm going to write a note aswell. Just in case if anyone starts to worry. I'm not leaving it here though. I'm leaving it somewhere else."

* * *

After school ended, Libby kissed Sheen goodbye and both went their different ways; Sheen and Carl went to go see what Jimmy was up to, and Cindy followed Libby home. After finally reaching Jimmy's house, Sheen knocked on the door waiting for an answer. After a few seconds, Jimmy's mom came to open the door. "Why hello Sheen and Carl" Judy smiled brightly. Carl felt his insides melting. "H-H-Hi Mrs.N-N-Neutron"

"Carl! Hello Mrs. Neutron . Is Jimmy home?" Sheen asked.

Judy then had a confused look on her face. "I thought Jimmy was with you boys? Did he skip school?"

"No, he didn't skip school. He came to school and he got into an argument with Cindy, and then we didn't see him for the rest of the day."

Judy still had a confused look on her face. "That's strange. I haven't seen him since-" Judy stopped as she looked across the street. Sheen and Carl turned around and were were both shocked along with Judy. Sheen was at a lost for words. "Wha- Ho- How?"

"HUGH! Come look!" Judy screamed for her husband.

As Hugh came to the front door, looked at everyone confusingly. "What's wrong sugar booger? What are you all staring at?" Hugh looked up to see Cindy's house. "How? Wha- Didn't Jimmy... what?" Hugh said shockingly.

As they all went across the street, Sheen stepped on the welcome mat and felt keys under the mat. Sheen picked it up and looked at everyone. "Should we see how it looks?"

"Well, since the key is under the mattress, I guess no one's living here. We should see how it looks." Judy said. As everyone nodded in agreement, Sheen unlocked the door and everyone walked inside. As they all walked inside, they were all shocked by how the house looked. Everything was exactly the same. Same Kitchen, same living room, even same bedrooms. They all looked around the house and saw that this was exactly how the house looked before Jimmy destroyed it, but it was much better. It's like everything got toned up and looked much better than before. Everyone was at a lost for words. "Who could have done this?" Judy asked.

"Um guys, I think we all might want to read this." Carl said as he held a note that was taped to the door, along with a folder with pictures of Cindy's house. Judy grabbed the note and everyone waited for her to read what was said on it. "To anyone who reads this note." Judy began to read. "This is me, Jimmy Neutron. As you can see, I rebuild Cindy's house from top to bottom. Everything looks exactly the same. Nothing changed, just a few adjustments and I toned the color of the house along with the walls. I was hoping to show this to Cindy, but we had a little altercation and I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry that I was a menace to the town and I'm sorry that I put all of your lives in danger. My inventions were suppose to make life better for you all, but I failed in that goal. In order to prevent myself from putting your lives in danger once again, I've decided to leave this town." Judy said that last line with tears coming out. "I've left Goddard in control of everything in my absence. Once again, i'm sorry that I've harmed all of you. To my parents, I love you guys so much. To my two best friends, Sheen and Carl, I love you guys too. And to Libby and Cindy, I wish we could've made things better. Love, Jimmy." Everyone of them started to cry.

"He's actually gone." Judy said continuing to cry. Hugh, Sheen and Carl came in comfort of Mrs. Neutron. After several minutes of crying, Sheen grabbed the folder that had the pictures and the Note, grabbed Carl, and left. "We'll be back Mr and Mrs. Neutron."

* * *

"Girl, you actually agreed to go hang out with Nick?"

"Yes Libs, it was stupid of me I know." Cindy said.

"Do you even like Nick like that?" Libby asked.

"Well... not really. But the funny thing is, as I was talking to him... I saw Neutron's face on his body."

Libby looked at Cindy with a very confused look. "Yes Libby, I had that same look. I don't know what came over me. It was just so... random."

"Cindy, I have a question that i'm pretty sure have been on everyone's mind for years now."

Cindy sat up on Libby's bed and looked at Libby. "What is it?"

"Do you like Jimmy?" Libby said. Cindy looked at Libby like she was about to walk out of the room. "I'm not playing Cindy. I don't even care about that argument anymore. Do you like him, Cindy?"

Cindy began stuttering. "I-I.. I-Uh.. I" Just then, the doorbell rang.

Libby sighed and got up and went downstairs to open the door. Cindy sat on Libby's bed thinking to herself. _What is she talking about. I don't like Jimmy. I never have, and never will. Why would i be in love with someone who destroyed my house? NO! SHUT UP CINDY. STOP THINKING LIKE THIS. YOU KNOW YOU LIKE JIMMY. STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DONT! I don't know what you're talking about! Just get-_ Cindy's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sheen burst into the room and sat on Libby's chair eyeing Cindy.

"What is Sheen doing, Carl? Libby whispered.

"Don't interrupt him, you'll see." Carl replied.

"You're a monster, Cindy." Sheen said in a low, angry voice.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy asked.

Sheen then pulled out the note from the folder and handed it to Cindy. "You should read it along with her, Libs." Sheen said. Doing so, Libby sat next to Cindy and read the note with her. After reading the note, both Libby and Cindy had sad faces on. "Jimmy ran away?" Libby said in disbelief. Cindy immediately put her guilt face on.

"That's right, Jimmy ran away." Sheen said fighting back tears. "All because of you." Sheen said pointing at Cindy. "And you think that's bad enough? Here's the gift Jimmy left for you." Sheen pulled out the folder and placed it on Cindy's lap. Cindy opened it and looked utterly shocked along with Libby. "This is... my house." Cindy said in disbelief. "Everything looks exactly the same" Libby said.

"That's right. You know Cindy, i'm not going to insult you because i'm not that kind of person. But let me tell you something, Carl is my witness. Every time you and Jimmy argue, we tease him about whether he likes you or not. One day, he finally gave in and admitted he likes you, a lot. He said he likes it when you argue with him because it shows that you'd rather give your attention to him than anybody else, besides Libby of course. He said you look so beautiful every time he sees you in school, and outside of school. He doesn't want to admit to you that he likes you because he likes what you guys have now. Why? I don't really know. He also says that he doesn't want to tell you he likes you because he's scared you might reject him. Which is reasonable. Me and Libby are different. When I was under the effect of the love potion, I obviously liked her, but when the love potion wore off, I still liked her. The thing is, you and Libby are different. Libby isn't stubborn and she's not afraid to let her feelings out in the open, along with me. That's why we work so perfectly. I confessed my feelings to her and she's been waiting for that since I was under the effects of the love potion. After Jimmy was over the effects of the love potion, he obviously showed signs of him liking you. We all picked up on it, except for you." Cindy looked at Carl and Libby who nodded in agreement to what Sheen said.

Cindy started to cry softly, putting her head in her arms. Libby and Carl came in the comfort of Cindy. Sheen came over and put his hand on Cindy's Shoulder. "Cindy." Cindy looked up at Sheen, still crying. "I'm sorry for those things I said to you earlier. It's just that, Jimmy's my friend you know? I'm pretty sure you'd do the same thing for Libby. I know you're very hurt, and i'm sorry. I'm going to give you your time, and you can decide whether or not you want to go find Jimmy." Sheen paused once more. "He loved you Cindy, he really did." Sheen began rubbing her shoulder.

"What have I done?" Cindy said in tears.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, there was going to be misery on Jimmy's side and guilt on Cindy's side. I hope you guys like how Sheen became a HUGE factor in his chapter. This just shows what kind of a guy Sheen really is instead of that goofy nutball we all know in love. Anyway; Jimmy ran away, Cindy's in misery. What will the four friends do to bring Jimmy back? Will it be so easy? Stay tuned :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Jimmy

**A/N: Hey guys, i'm back with Chapter 7. I have some great ideas for this story and I hope i'm leading it to the right path. Otherwise this will be a waste of time. Once again I don't own Jimmy Neutron. LEAVE REVIEWS!**

 **Chapter VII- Finding Jimmy**

"This just in! Local Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron, has been reported missing by his parents a couple of hours ago. Sources say that Jimmy got into an argument with a girl in school, left school, and was not heard of ever since. Officers are now searching for the Local Boy Genius. Stay tuned for more updates." The news anchor said. Being unable to hear anymore, Cindy turned the TV off. Cindy and Jimmy's "friendship" has been rocky over the years. At the beginning of freshman year, both of them came to good terms acknowledging that it's a new year and they need to drop their rivalry and get used to the new school. As usual, they had the same advanced classes together, even gym class together. Jimmy and Libby have become more closer as friends since she was dating Sheen and she needed his help to sometimes get Sheen to confess his feelings to her. Even though they are friends, whenever Cindy and Jimmy argued, Libby always sided with Cindy, which often made Jimmy angry. Towards the end of freshman year, their arguments have simmered down which made their other friends happy because they couldn't stand when they argued. When summer hit, all 5 of them went back to Egypt, even took another trip to Mars. On all of those trips, Jimmy and Cindy never argued once, and it was clear that they were enjoying each other's company. Entering Sophomore year, Cindy had one goal; to outshine Jimmy. Sometimes she succeeded, physically wise in gym, even though Jimmy has toned his body a bit and looked really good. Other times she failed academically wise. Anything Cindy could do, Jimmy could do better. All that didn't bother though because Cindy was really coming to terms of how she can accept Jimmy for who he is; a genius.

But one day, her feelings switched. After gym class was over, and school was letting out, Jimmy stopped to talk to Betty. Everybody in school knew that Betty liked Jimmy. She actually melted when her, and a few other girls, walked in to the gym and saw Jimmy shirtless. When Jimmy stopped to talk to Betty, Cindy walked to her locker and opened her door, still being able to hear the conversation.

* * *

 _"Hey, Jimmy!" Betty said smiling_

 _"Oh, hey Betty." Jimmy said back_

" _How are you?"_

 _"I'm kind of tired, just came from Gym." Jimmy said while wiping away some sweat._

 _"That's cool!" Betty said. A couple seconds of silence passed and Betty broke the silence. "Sooo, Jimmy. I heard there's this new movie coming out called 'Temptations', and I was wondering... if you want to... go with me?" Betty said in a mumbling voice._

 _"What's the movie about?" Jimmy asked._

 _"It's basically about a girl who's living her average life as a teenager and she goes through the struggles of School, Life... Love." Betty said that last word slowly. "And I heard it's a great movie. So, I was wondering if you want to go with... me?"_

 _Cindy, hearing the entire conversation, grew angry. "Why is he even considering going to her?" Cindy said to herself. "He better not say yes."_

 _"Well, i'm not much of a fan of a movie that's based on a characters life..."_

 _"Haha, that's right Jimmy. Reject her good!" Cindy said to herself._

 _"But, sure, I'll go with you." Jimmy said._

 _"WHAT?!' Cindy said out loud and regretted saying it as soon as she said it._

 _"Cindy?" Jimmy said as both he and Betty switched their attention to Cindy._

 _"Oh, um, hi Jim- I mean Nerdtron." Cindy said as she looked at Betty. "Quinlan."_

 _"Vortex." Betty spat back._

 _"What are you doing, Cindy? Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked._

 _"Is something wrong?" Cindy mimicked Jimmy. "No, nothing's wrong. Just the fact that you're going to the movies with Quinlan makes me sick to my stomach."_

 _Betty who just chuckled to herself, looked at Cindy. "First off, Cindy. What is your problem? I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you to the movies, I asked Jimmy. And who are you to tell him what he can or can't do? If he wants to go to the movies with me, then that's his decision." Betty said now in the face of Cindy._

 _Cindy, chuckling to herself aswell, pushed Betty away from her. "First off, Betty. I have no problem. I just don't like it when one of my friends go somewhere with some girl that I don't like. And if you get in my face again, i'll make sure that mole comes right off painfully and easily."_

 _"You're such a bitch, Cindy." Betty said as she shoved Cindy to the floor. Cindy got up and punched Betty in the face and tackled her to the floor, throwing some more punches. As they were exchanging punches, a crowd formed and were trying to break up the fight. Jimmy forcefully pulled Cindy off of Betty and held her. After a few seconds, she reazlied who she was being held by and slapped Jimmy in the face._

 _"What the hell was that for, Vortex?" Jimmy said angrily in a loud voice._

 _"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME. GO TO THE DAMN MOVIES WITH YOUR BITCH BETTY!" Cindy said as she grabbed her bagged and walked away._

* * *

"CINDY!" Libby screamed as she was now shaking Cindy.

Coming back to reality, Cindy looked at Libby with a confused look. "Wha- what happened?"

"Girl, I've been screaming your name to come outside! What's gotten into you?" Libby angrily said.

"Sorry, I was just... lost in my thoughts. What happened?"

"We're all planning on trying to find Jimmy. There's posters outside everywhere, every news channel is reporting on it, it's just crazy." Libby said.

"Well, how do you suppose we find him?" Cindy said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to get water to drink.

"Well.. that's kind of why I came in here. Let's face it Cindy. You've interacted with Jimmy more than us, surely you know some tactics to find him."

Cindy took a sip from her water bottle and put her head down to process her thoughts. After a few moments, she came up with an obvious idea. "Goddard."

"Huh?" Libby asked in confusion.

"Goddard, Libby! Goddard!" Cindy said in a loud voice to make sure she heard her perfectly. "Goddard is a robotic dog, and I remember Jimmy using Goddard to find something on his... stomach? If we can somehow get Goddard to locate Jimmy, we can easily bring him back!"

"Sounds easy!" Libby said as Cindy ran outside. "I hope."

* * *

As Libby, Sheen and Carl walked down the street, Cindy instantly remembered that her house was fixed and went over to see how it looked. Being accompanied by her friends, she gazed at the front door, and the welcome mat. "Just how it was last time." Cindy said. Sheen pulled the key from under the welcome mat and opened the door. Since Sheen and Carl were here earlier, they had no reason to come in, but they wanted to see the look on Libby and Cindy's face. Both of the girls were gazing upon every detail in the house. "He got every single thing correct." Cindy said still looking around.

"He sure did." Libby responded still looking around. As Cindy reached her room, she walked around and looked outside of her window to stare across the street to Jimmy's house. Cindy let a tear drop from her eyes and quickly wiped it away and made it back downstairs. "I'm sorry, Jimmy." Cindy said to herself, not knowing that everyone had heard her. "I really am."

Libby came over and put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Don't worry Cindy, we'll find him." Libby said as she smiled, along with Sheen and Carl. Cindy had no choice but to smile back.

As Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl approached Jimmy's lab, they tried to open the door with no success.

 **"IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE."** Vox said.

"Ugh, we're never getting in here because we don't have anything to Identify that we're Jimmy." Libby said.

"Maybe you guys don't, but I do." Carl said as he pulled out a brush from his back pocket and picked out a hair from it and put it on the scanner.

 **"IDENTIFICATION ACCEPTED. WELCOME, JIMMY NEUTRON"** Vox said as the doors to the Lab opened.

All 3 of the friends looked at Carl with a confused look. "Why do you have a brush with Jimmy's hair?" Cindy asked.

"Initially, I thought it was for Jimmy's mom.. and I was just keeping it for... merchandise." Carl said. The 3 of them all shrugged and walked into the lab.

As the 4 of them walked down into the Lab, they recognized a bark and as if right on que, they all turned their heads as Goddard came in wagging his tail. Cindy petted his head and all 4 of them sat down on Jimmy's couch.

 **"How are you, Cindy? Did you hear the news?"** Goddard typed.

"Yeah." Cindy said in a soft voice. Libby saw a tear escape from her eyes and wiped it off.

 **"Is there anything I can do?"**

"Well, you could answer some questions for me." Cindy answered

 **"Of course."**

"Why did Jimmy do it? Why did he _actually_ run away?" Cindy asked as everyone else looked at Goddard typing.

 **"Cindy, he ran away because he was humiliated. He said everything you said about him was true. He believed that he was actually a town menace. Everything was his fault. The yolkians, the league of villians, meldar, even the attack of pants. It was all his fault. He needed to separate himself from this town so that everyone will be safe. He doesn't know when a villain might try to strike revenge, but he needs to protect you all."** Goddard typed.

Cindy let another tear escape her eyes. "It's my fault... i'm so stupid!" Cindy shouted.

"Cindy, no, you're not. We will find Jimmy and bring him home. Don't go down on yourself. So you yelled at him? It was a sudden reaction. You were angry. I'm positive that Jimmy realizes that too. He didn't runaway because you yelled at him, he ran away because he knew that he was a target and he wanted to keep everyone safe." Libby said as she put a hand on Cindy's shoulder. Cindy took a minute before she finally said something. "How did he... fix my house?"

 **"Jimmy had to sell some of his inventions. God knowing Jimmy would've never gotten the money if he asked his parents, so he had to do the logical. He sold the shrink ray-"**

"Awww", Both Sheen and Carl said in a sad groaning voice.

 **"The Jetpack"**

"Awwwwww" Both Sheen and Carl said longer

 **"And the Rocket"**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Sheen and Carl said in a louder voice.

"AW MAN! I WANTED TO USE THAT ROCKET TO GO SEE BROBOT AGAIN!" Sheen yelled

"GUYS! WILL YOU STOP?" Libby yelled and both of the boys did as they were told.

 **"Anyway"** Goddard continued typing, **"After he sold those inventions, we went on a late night run and got all of the supplies we needed to rebuild your house. After we came back, he programmed the robots and they rebuilt your entire house. Thank god Jimmy put a self-destruct button, otherwise we would've had another problem. After they finished and he destroyed the bots, he took several pictures, as you are aware, and planned to show you in school the next day... I'm guessing that's not how it turned out."**

Cindy, who was at first holding back her tears, now let them flow out. "I didn't even give him a chance... to speak." Cindy said to herself. Everyone was now comforting Cindy, trying to show support. Libby was now anxious to find Jimmy, no matter what cost. "Goddard, can you track Jimmy for us so we can bring him back?"

 **"I'm sorry. I would help, but i'm under strict orders from Jimmy to not reveal his location. He said he'll be back soon."** Goddard typed.

Libby got up and kneeled down infront of Goddard. "Goddard, listen. I know you're Jimmy's pet and I know he instructed you not to reveal where he is, but I need you too. Look at Cindy over there." Libby pointed to Cindy and Goddard looked looked over as she was being comforted by Sheen and Carl. "She's in a miserable state. She knows she's the reason that Jimmy ran away and I can't say anything else because she won't believe me. In fact, I'm almost positive that she won't believe what anyone says anymore. She needs to face the person she ran out town. As you and I both know, Cindy likes Jimmy." Goddard nodded in agreement. "The fact that you ran your crush out of town and have a huge effect on you. I hate seeing her this way, Goddard. She needs to come face to face with Jimmy and apologize and to bring him back. Please, just please help us." Libby said as she held her hands in a begging state.

Goddard took a minute to think about this. **"You're right, I'll help you. But there's just one problem. I need something of Jimmy, a hair or something, to successfully track him."**

"Hair.. Hair... HAIR! Carl, give me the brush!" Libby shouted

"NO! I LOVE JUDY'S HAIR! THIS BRUSH IS MINE! I LOV-" Carl shouted before he was interrupted.

"CARL! THIS IS NOT A GAME! I NEED A STRAND OF JIMMY'S HAIR!" Libby shouted back.

"Oh, well you should've said that!" Carl said as he threw the brush at Libby. Libby grabbed a strand of hair and gave it to Goddard to process. Everyone, including Cindy, looked up to see what Goddard was doing. After a few seconds of scanning the hair, Goddard's tracking system appeared on his stomach. After a few seconds of locating, they finally found Jimmy. "Where is he?" Sheen asked.

 **"He's on an Island."** Goddard typed.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces. "An Island? Where is this Island?" Cindy asked.

 **"The coordinates are here, but this Island looks... suspicious."**

"How suspicious?" Libby asked.

 **"It doesn't look like this Island was here for a long time.. actually it looks like it was just created"** Goddard typed.

"That's strange... are you sure Jimmy's there?" Carl.

 **"Positive. Either that, or there's a different Jimmy Neutron in the world."** Goddard typed.

"Well, let's bring back Jimmy! TO THE HOVER CAR!" Sheen said as everyone stared at him. "Sorry, I just get excited for adventures."

* * *

"Officers are still on the search for Local Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron. Reports say he had left school after getting into a huge argument, and hasn't been seen ever since. We just spoke to Sheriff and he vowed to make sure he was going to find Jimmy and bring him back safe and sound." The news reporter said as the TV was shut closed.

"Well, well. Jimmy's gone missing?" A mysterious voice said. "How peculiar?"

"What should we do now, boss?"

"This time, we strike."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave reviews guys! I need to know whether or not you like this story! The end might be coming soon! Favorite this story, follow this story, do it all! So, now we know where Jimmy is. But is that really where Jimmy is? What's up with this island? Will Cindy ever face her fear? Who's that mysterious voice? Find out in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Island

**A/N: Welcome to Runaway Neutron! I love how you guys like this story so far. Trust me I will expand on this story on the best way I can! Please leave reviews and favorite this, and chapters will come faster! Anyway, on with the show!**

 **Chapter VIII- The Island**

(Jimmy's POV)

"3 more hours." I said to myself. "3 more hours until school lets out. Perfect timing on my part." I continued to look back and forth from Cindy's house to my house. Why am I even doing this? I didn't leave because of Cindy, that's for a fact. But can I really bring myself to believe that? I said I'm leaving to protect the town from other villains.. but is that ultimately the real reason? Me and Cindy have been... close for the past couple of months.. but she's never lashed out on me like _that_ before. I know I destroyed her house and she's right to be angry about that, but I've never seen Cindy like that before. "No." I said to myself. "I'm not leaving because of Cindy! I'm trying to protect everyone! What do I care about what Cindy thinks? Her opinions have **NO** effect on me what so ever!" I yelled as I tried to calm myself down. I sighed heavily. "I'm still going to miss all of my friend's though."

* * *

It's been nearly 20 minutes and this damn bus has yet to come. There have also been times where I've been second guessing myself on whether I should really leave. I mean, I've battled many villains before. Even when they've come tried to come and attack the town, I've managed to stop it all. Gah! Stop it Neutron! This is a decision that has to be done. With that being said, the bus pulled up and I got on it. The bus looked suspiciously empty, but due to me not feeling to worry or care about the situation, I just let it slide. After sitting down in the first row and sighing deeply, the bus driver asked, "What's your destination?"

"Anywhere that's far from here." I answered in honesty.

"Sure thing, Jimmy Neutron." The bus driver replied.

I sat up and looked at the bus driver from the side. "Ho-How do you know my name?"

"Because" the bus driver began as it removed it's hat to reveal itself. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS!" I screamed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Haha, tough luck, Jimmy." Gorgeous said. With that, I grabbed the wheel and tried to get her out of the seat, but she landed a blow right to my face that made me step back a couple of steps. After she took a huge left turn, I flew into one of the windows, luckily it didn't break. After rubbing my head, I got up and swung at Gorgeous and throwing her off the chair. Normally I wouldn't hit a female, but what other choice did I have? After taking control of the swerving bus, Gorgeous comes back and takes control of the wheel as well, trying to pry it from my control. The bus was now out of control, knocking into cars, street signs, we even hit a dog. After she landed another blow to my face, I was trying to hold her off with my right arm. As we kept on scratching and clawing at each other, we were both unaware of the truck heading right for us. After the truck horned, we both stopped fighting and saw the truck heading right for us. With wide eyes, both of us yelled. I quickly turned the wheel left to avoid the truck, still swerving and avoiding cars, but the killer was when one of the wheels gave out. Next thing I know, the bus was rammed into a nearby building. After a few seconds of me escaping the smoke, and shattered glass, I found myself crawling out the building, barely opening my eyes. The last thing I saw before I landed into unconsciousness was a black boot planted in front of me.

* * *

After barely opening my eyes, I started to look around, and remembered what happened before I slipped into unconsciousness. I was hoping to find myself in a hospital, but instead I found myself in a lab of some sort. _Wait.. where am I?_ I began asking myself. I then realized that I was chained to this metal bed. I looked around for more answers, and when I heard a voice I despised to hear, I instantly knew where I was.

"Hmm, Beautiful Gorgeous. Great job kidnapping Neutron. Now we have no flaws in our plan for taking over the world!" A voice said.

"Hopefully this just means you'll pay me more.." Beautiful Gorgeous mumbled.

"I heard that!"

As I saw who Gorgeous was walking with, a name instantly popped up in my head. "CALAMITOUS!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Jimmy Neutron all awake. Hope you had a nice nap." Calamitous said.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Now enough small talk, why am I here?" I asked.

Calamitous approached me. "Enough small talk? But why? Don't you want to know how I actually got out of Jail? What I've been doing with my life?"

"NO!" Both Gorgeous and I screamed.

Calamitous scoffed in response. "Well i'm going to tell you anyway." Once again, both Gorgeous and I sighed heavily. "Well, you see Neutron, after you got me arrested, I haven't really made any plans on world domination. I've spent the first few weeks on figuring out what am I going to do to take over the world, but I was mainly focused on how to get out of this dumpster hole! So what did I do? I took a page out of Beautiful Gorgeous's book. I-"

"You got out early because of good behavior" Both Gorgeous and I said in a dull, slow tone.

"Precisely! After getting out so easy, I went back to my plans on world domination!" Calamitous said in his annoying laugh.

"And what exactly is your 'plan on world domination'?" I said mimicking him.

Before Calamitous could speak, Beautiful Gorgeous beat him to the punch. "He doesn't have one."

 _So much for a worthy villain._ I thought to myself.

"For your information, the both of you, I do have a plan." Calamitous began before pausing.

After a few seconds of silence and Beautiful Gorgeous and I looking back at each other, I broke the silence. "And your plan is...?"

Calamitous then grabbed a ruler and pulled out a board to start explaining his plan. "First off, I've created many baby robots to sell in kids stores. Knowing that kids would buy toys nowadays makes it a perfect opportunity for me. Once they are purchased, it will take about two hours for them to grow to full size and take over the town. Therefore, the robots are taking over and I will be the ruler of the robots and the world!" Calamitous said maniacally laughing.

I had a blank expression. "Uh huh. And how do you suppose you're going to get them into stores?"

"Simple, businesses will buy anything you promote, especially kid toy stores, Neutron. If I simply wear a suit and make the toys look good, this will go off without a hitch."

I still had a blank expression. "Uh huh. And why did you capture me again?"

"Because you always have to put your big head into my business! So I had to make sure no one would interfere. And by no one, I mean you. Enough chatter. I already explained my plan to you. Now, to show you the adorable robot!" Calamitous said. He then brought out a robot toy and showed me and I guess it looked okay. Then, calamitous began making clones of the toys and putting them in toy boxes. After putting them all in boxes, he and Beautiful Gorgeous then changed into their separate clothes; Professor Calamitous into a suit, and Beautiful Gorgeous in a long red dress. Even I had to admit that she was hot, even though there's a dent on her cheek due to me hitting her. She had it coming.

"We won't be long Jimmy. Nighty night." Beautiful Gorgeous said as she put a sleeping powder on Jimmy's face, causing him to fall asleep instantly.

* * *

(No POV)

"Goddard, how long until we actually get there?" A very annoyed, impatient Cindy asked.

 **"In about 30 minutes."** Goddard typed.

"30 MINUTES!?" Cindy yelled.

"Girl, calm down. Why are you so angry?"

Cindy tried to calm herself down by having happy thoughts. It didn't help at all. "I'm not angry, Libs. I just want to get there before anything happens to Jimmy."

Libby rolled her eyes. "And what do you suppose happened to Jimmy?"

Cindy looked at Libby, then back at Carl who was also looking at her. "I-I don't know? Maybe dissected? Killed?"

Everybody in the hover car knew that Cindy was just being impatient and didn't want to try to argue with her. Even though they were just as impatient as she was, they didn't want to show it. They just wanted to go there, get Jimmy, and head right out. Not even aware of the danger that might be ahead of them.

"Can someone turn the radio on?" Cindy asked. Libby then turned the radio on to hear what's going on around the world. As soon as she turned the radio on, she heard rock music and immediately changed the station, until it came to a station when it mentioned Jimmy's name.

 _"Earlier today, a bus was seen swerving through a road of cars and a truck to avoid being hit, although it crashed into a building seconds later. Theorists say that around the same time the bus crashed, which was 3 hours ago, was the same time Jimmy Neutron disappeared. Officers are now looking deep into this incident."_

Everyone in the hover car looked at each other with concerned faces.

"D-Do you think...?" Cindy asked.

"No way! Jimmy would never drive a bus." Carl said.

"But how do you know if he was driving it?" Libby asked.

"There's no way! Besides, he wouldn't need to drive a bus. He could've easily used his hover car!" Sheen said.

"But Sheen, we're using his hover car." Libby said looking at Sheen with a blank face.

"Yeah but- I uh- Jimmy, uh- never mind." Sheen said defeatingly. Ignoring her boyfriend's stupidity, she quickly glanced down at Sheen's lap and found a robot toy. "Sheen, where'd you get that toy?"

"Hm?" Sheen said until he looked down. "Ohh! I found this on a street. Some kid's mom was driving fast and the toy flew out of the car and hit me in the face. Finder's keepers, losers weepers? Right?"

Libby rolled her eyes until she heard a static noise. "Um.. what's that noise?"

Everyone looked around until they saw static shock coming out of Sheen's robot. Being horrified, Sheen hid behind Libby, Carl hid behind Cindy. Then, wisely, Libby threw the toy out of the rocket and they all watched it plumpet to the ground. "Phew, that scared me." Sheen said.

"Same here!" Carl followed after.

"Whimps." Cindy said in a harsh tone.

Libby simply chuckled at all of them. "Well, I'm glad nothing hap- wait what's going on down there?"

They all looked down and saw many huge figures... Huge, robotic figures! Sheen, trying to get a closer look, leaned over the edge a bit too much and fell out of the hover car. "SHEEN!" They all yelled. Libby then grabbed Sheen's arm before he fell off and Carl grabbed Libby and flung Sheen back in the Hover Car. "Oh my gosh, I thought I was gonna lose you!" Libby said as she hugged Sheen tightly.

"Uh, guys.. As much as I'd love to see you guys mushy gushy, you might want to see this." Cindy said. As they all looked at each other, Libby lowered the Hover Car a little bit to get a better view of what's going on. There were many huge robots marching on the roads and powering themselves through the roofs of the houses and cars. As they all marched in a marching band format, they all stopped in front of a billboard where they all saw a face where they remembered.

"Hello." The voice said in a sinister manner.

"It's Calamitous!" All four of the kids said.

"Welcome to Retroville, my super robots. First operation in our plan: Taking over the world!" Calamitous said as he began to laugh.. once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if I haven't put up a new chapter in the past week. Been busy with school stuff. But onto the story. Jimmy has now been captured, and Calamitous's plan has now been in full effect. What will Jimmy, and his friends do? Who is that mysterious voice from the previous chapter? Find out SOME answers in the next chapter coming soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Do you have a plan?

**A/N: Sorry for my lack of updates. This is my last week of school and I've been busy and all of that blah blah. I plan to post 2 more chapters after this, or maybe just 1 more and that'll be it for the story. But as of now, let's continue with this story! Enjoy the chapter. Please leave reviews.**

 **Chapter IX- Do you have a plan?**

"We need to find Jimmy, **now!** "

"Tell me about it! Who would've thought these little cute robot could be vicious world dominating thugs?"

"Goddard, can't you make this go any faster?"

" **Well of course I can."** Goddard said.

At the sound of Goddard's robotic voice, everyone looked at each other then back to Goddard. "You can talk, Goddard?"

 **"Well, I am a robot dog. Keyword; robot."**

"He has a point." Libby said.

"Why have you been typing instead of talking?" Cindy asked.

 **"Well, I'm more used to typing whenever Jimmy asks for options. It's sort of like a force of habit."**

"Wait, if you're a dog, why does your voice sound.. choppy and sort of slow like?" Sheen asked.

Libby sighed and looked at sheen. "Because he's a robot sheen." Cindy pinched the brink of her nose and Carl just shook his head. Sheen realize how stupid he sounded and put his head down. "It's okay Sheen." Libby said as she came and gave Sheen a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. "Okay, so Goddard." Libby now turned to Goddard, "How can you make this go faster?"

" **Well, usually when Jimmy creates a ride, he always adds a nitro feature in it.** " Goddard said now looking in the direction of the button.

"Wait a second," Cindy said as everyone paid attention to her. "Isn't it wise to at least examine the robots? Chances are if Calamitous actually finished something with Neu-Jimmy actually stopping him, or the fact that he even completed something, something's going on."

Everyone took a minute to process what Cindy said. She was right. Jimmy was actually the only person who could actually prevent Calamitous from doing something. After a few moments of silence, Libby considered what Cindy said and agreed. "Cindy's right. There's no way Calamitous can actually complete something without Jimmy intervening. If we find out where these robots were even created, chances are that Jimmy's probably there. Goddard, can you do it?"

"Yes." Goddard said as he extended his head out of the Hover Car and down to an isolated robot. When Goddard made sure there were no robots around, Goddard accessed a secret chamber behind the robot and disabled the robot. The robot's eyes then went from red to black and collapsed onto a house. Goddard then scanned the robot. When Goddard finished scanning, he wielded his head back into the Hover Car and shared the data he inquired. " **Well, after reading this data just now, this is all useless information."**

"Then what was the point of you doing all of that?" Sheen asked.

 **"Because I can trace to where this data was even made."** That being said, Goddard scanned the data and located it's initial tracking.

"I really do hope we find Jimmy... safe." Cindy said.

"If I know Jimmy, he's probably having the time of his life at the island." Carl said.

" **Well, I know where these robots were created."**

"Where?"

 **"An island. The same island that Jimmy is located."**

Everyone had shocked faces, then slowly turned to Carl. Nervous, Carl put his hands up in defense. "I guess he's not having the time of his life."

* * *

After Calamitous gave his robots orders, they proceeded to take over buildings, cars, and anything in their paths, causing utter mayhem. Posters of Calamitous were hanged up around the buildings to symbolize his greatness, his face was portrayed on the robots chest, and Calamitous was sitting in his lab with a huge grin. "Ahh! Finally the world knows how much of a true genius I am!"

"Actually, everyone knows how much of a complete jackass you are." Jimmy said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Neutron! I'm still trying to think about what am I going to do with you. Should I feed you to my robots? Should I cut your head open and steal that big brain of yours and become an evil mastermind with an IQ of every Harvard student combined? It's hard to think." Calamitous said tapping his chin trying to think.

"Anything would be great if it would get me out of hearing you and your annoying voice!" Jimmy said continue smirking.

"You and me both." Beautiful Gorgeous said.

"Fine, let it be, I guess I shall feed you to the robots." Calamitous said as he laughed, once again, to the distaste of Jimmy. "I'll be back, Neutron." He said as he exited the lab with Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Fuck." Jimmy said angrily as he sighed and let his head lazily laid back.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" A voice said.

"What do you mean boss?'

"I'm hearing a bunch of destructive things happening! And I'm not even doing it!"

"Oh, sir, there are robots taking over the town."

"WHAT!?" The voice screamed.

"Yes, sir. Huge robots are making a huge fuss around the town."

"Who's responsible for this?"

"Professor Calamitous."

The person's vein in his neck tightened as he slammed his hand down to the table. "Connect me to Calamitous, now!"

* * *

(Jimmy's POV)

It had been 5 minutes since Calamitous left, and it felt like centuries. I haven't been this bored in... forever. And my life is pretty interesting. After what felt like forever, I slowly found myself falling asleep. That is, until I heard a voice project from the wide screen monitor that woke me up instantly.

" **CALAMITOUS**!"

"What the hell man!" I said as I lifted my head up. "Calamitous isn't even he- EUSTYCE?"

"NEUTRON? What in Gods name are you doing here?" He said confusingly.

"What in Gods name are you doing screaming out of a monitor for?" I said equally as confused.

"I'm trying to tell him to stop what he's doing because I was going to take over the town!" He said.

"Well, apparently you're too late because it's already being taken over by a miniature skump!" I said back, sounding a little angry.

"This isn't even right. Now I have no use to even take over the town because someone else is doing it, and now you're being captured so you can't even stop me from doing it." Eustace said, sounding a little sad.

"Wait, you want me to stop you? Why?" I asked looking at him confused.

Eustace sighed before he explained. "Let's face it, Neutron. I'm bored. You're the only person who I know who can actually stop me. I do this kind of stuff to play around, not to take over the town. Do you think I care about that? I just want to have fun. Whenever you come and thwart my plans, I take it as we're playing a game and I continue to lose. Then I create a new game and try to win."

"Well obviously I can't play a game with you, strytch. Instead of trying to be evil, why don't you try to be good and help me?" I tried to reason.

At the sound of this, Eustace cocked his head back and his eyes wide. "Help you!? Neutron, you must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm-" Eustace was interrupted by the sound of a crash. Only this time, it wasn't in the room Eustace was in, it was in the room I was in. I looked to my left and saw a gray fog of smoke growing rapidly to the air and I heard coughing. _Coughing? Those coughs sound awfully familiar... could it be?_

After the smoke cleared, Jimmy saw all of their faces.

* * *

(No POV)

"Can someone tell me who gave Sheen the right to drive?" Cindy said coughing some more.

"He convinced me that he knew the way..." Libby said, also still coughing.

"Even though he's never been here, riightttttt." Cindy said sarcastically.

"At least we're all safe, so stop complaining!" Sheen said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Barely." Carl said.

" **Excuse me for interrupting your bickering fest, but aren't we here for a reason?"** Goddard said.

The four of them looked around until Libby looked at the monitor. "Eustace? What are you doing... what?".

"Uh.. I think you're missing the bigger picture." Eustace said looking in the direction of Jimmy. Everyone looked to what Eustace was looking at, and even though they were separated for 5 hours, it felt like 10 years for all of them.

"JIMMY!" They all screamed at once as they all ran towards Jimmy looked to see him chained up. Goddard then pulled out his laser and broke the chains off. After the chains were broken off, Jimmy fell to his back and was picked up by everyone and was squeezed in a group hug. Jimmy then quickly realized his mistake in leaving the greatest friends he ever will have.

"Jimmy! We all missed you!"

"Please don't ever leave us like that again Jimmy!"

"We thought you died, Jim!"

"Guys, it's been literally 5 hours." Jimmy said as he was still being squeezed. "Can you please.. let me go!"

As they realized they were squeezing Jimmy to the point where his eyes might pop out, they let him go and let him catch his breath. As Jimmy came up and brushed himself off, he pulled all 3 of his friends back into a hug and they all hugged him back. Jimmy almost cried. There was one thing that no one noticed though. They all heard the voices and the arms of everyone except one person.

"Jimmy."

Everyone ended the hug and turned around to face Cindy. Sheen, Carl, Libby and Goddard backed up and let Jimmy stare face to face with the girl who intentionally ran him out of town. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Eustace broke it. "JUST SAY SOMETHING ALREADY! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Cindy turned to look at Eustace, then to Libby, who nodded in agreement, then back to Jimmy. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Jimmy still stared at Cindy, being silent the entire time. Cindy sighed before continuing again. "I'm sorry for those hurtful words I said to you at school. In all honesty, I didn't mean it. It was just... a force of habit. That was just completely unacceptable. You're my friend and I should've never treated you like that." Cindy now stepping towards Jimmy. "It's just.. when you destroy someone's house.. it effects you. Especially from the one who I thought was my friend. Accident or not, it still hurts. I cried when I moved to Libby's house because of that fact." Jimmy turned around to Libby who nodded her head. He turned back to Cindy and she continued. "I didn't want that court case because I knew it was an accident, but my mom drove me to doing it. And I can't disobey my mother, Jimmy. But I still have that competitive blood inside of me that won't let me lose anything. And when I lost, I just... I didn't know where I was at. I was mixed with emotions of rage, and fear; fear of me letting my anger take control of me. That's why when I said what I said, I was in fear that I really hurt your feelings. Then when Sheen came to Libby's house and showed me... the note and the pictures.. I knew I had made a huge mistake. I cried Jimmy. I cried like I never did before because.. I thought I lost something that I truly might have... loved. That's why I had to find you Jimmy. I had to find you and tell you I'm truly, sincerely sorry." Cindy finished with a tear escaping her eye.

Jimmy saw the tear in her eye and knew she meant every word she said. "Cindy, it's okay."

Cindy shook her head. "No, it's not! I was stupid! I wish I could've prevented myself from doing that! This would've never happened! I'm so sorry. I'm a fool, the biggest moronic-"

"Cindy." Cindy looked up and Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop." Cindy began tearing up as she hugged Jimmy and he hugged her back. Sighs of relief from everyone in the room sputtered as if they were to say, "Finally!"

"Um, Ahem!" Eustace said and Jimmy and Cindy broke up the hug. "I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but what's your plan, Neutron."

"Wait, plan? You mean you-"

"Yes, I'm helping you end this. Because I realized something, if the robots take over, they will destroy everything, including me. I want to live. And.. who knows.. maybe being a hero might actually be fun." Eustace said taking a sip of his tea.

Everyone looked at each other to see if there was a unanimous decision, and everyone nodded yes. "Okay then," Jimmy said, "I don't have a plan."

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"I can't think of something instantly, people!" Jimmy said. "I've been hearing Eustace talking, you guys bursting in, Cindy apologizing, I've took everyone at once and my brain's spinning right now."

"Jimmy." Cindy began. "Ignore what was just said. You're our only hope to stop these robots and to save the town. You're our hero." Cindy paused before beginning again. "You're my hero."

 **"Master.** " Goddard said as everyone looked to him. **"I need to actually let you know, when I was scanning one of the robots, they had this secret chamber where you can disable the robot."**

"Hey.. wait a minute." Jimmy thought to himself for a few seconds until realizing how these robots even grow this huge. "Goddard, when you were scanning the robots, did you read any encrypted messages that would explain how the robots grew?"

After scanning through the encrypted data Goddard has saved on his chip, he brought up something that Jimmy, Sheen and Carl know too well. **"The Megalo-Manium."**

"Of course! There's no way Calamitous could've made these robots grow any other way. But the question is.. how did he get my megalo-manium?" Jimmy asked while looking around.

"Uh.. Jim. I think I found out how he did it." Carl said pointing towards a time machine. As everyone approached it and looked at it, it looks just like a replica of Jimmy's, only this time it's been powered down and looked almost as if it's been destroyed.

"That snake! He traveled back in time to take it! Only in this time he must have taken it when Cindy put mines in that closet."

"Ah heh.." Cindy laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"And he must have sabotaged the time machine for that exact reason. Calamitous thinks he's smart, well trust me, he's not smart enough."

"Do you have a plan?" Eustace asked.

Jimmy smirked and closed his eyes. "You bet I do."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I tried my best with this chapter. There might be 2 more chapters after this story is officially completed! Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10: It ends now

**A/N- Not gonna lie, I tried my best with this chapter. Leave reviews!**

 **CHAPTER X- It ends Now**

Of course, it couldn't be that easy. Jimmy, and his four other friends, including Eustace, couldn't stop the robots by themselves. They needed help from the entire city of Retroville. As instructed so, Jimmy instructed everyone, with the help of his Hover Car, to go around the city and tell people to meet at the field where the Yolkians set up the picnic. As everyone was doing their jobs, Jimmy stood, the only one left in the lab, and thought about his plan. Jimmy knew this plan wasn't going to be easy, and he wasn't sure how he was going to convince everybody else to follow through. But it was now, or never. Jimmy arrived to the scene with everyone talking to one another. As he was reaching the podium, he saw the mayor there, about to address the city and ask questions that were on everyone's minds.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please settle down!" The mayor instructed as everyone now payed attention to him. "So, let's sum up everything that happened today. Large robots are terrorizing the city, we're all terrified, these 5 kids come and instruct everyone to be here, we're all still terrified, so can somebody please tell me, what are we going to do?" As the mayor finished, the crowd yelled in agreement. As what seemed like ages, Jimmy finally made his way to the front of the crowd and approached the podium.

* * *

 **(Jimmy's POV)**

"Is that Jimmy Neutron?"

"He's not missing anymore!"

"WE'RE SAVED!"

I looked around and saw everyone applauding when they saw me and it made me blush a little bit.

"Jimmy Neutron? Where were you?" The mayor asked.

"Long story short, I was kidnapped. I'm back now." I said as everyone applauded some more. But in a few minutes, they might go silent. "Enough about me though, let's get down to business."

"You have a plan?" The mayor asked.

"Yes, I do." I said as I approached the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know we all know that Calamitous is behind this. After all of the Shenanigans that Calamitous has pulled, no one, not even myself would've figured he would've actually went through with an evil plan and succeeded. But the thing is, Calamitous stole one of my inventions in order to create this. Calamitous went back in time to steal my mega-lo manium in order to make his robots grow to full power. There's no other way that Calamitous could've done this by himself. This is all my fault." I finished and looked down. The crowd showed sympathy as I finished, but then I continued. "But, Calamitous isn't smart. His robots are, once again, robots. And what are robots weak to? Water. But there's only one flaw. Thanks to my robotic dog, Goddard, he found out that each of the robots have a secret chamber on their backs that can be disabled."

"What are the chances of us even reaching the chambers?" Someone from the audience yelled.

"Well... if we just go at them with no weapons, there's honestly no chance." I said. The crowd mumbled in disagreement. "But, I have three methods. The first method is we use booby traps. Simple ones as setting long ropes and tripping the robots. Once they're down to the ground, you need to quickly disable the robot through the chamber. The second method is we use water. Any type of water you use is fine. I prefer hoses and water guns. You can't blind aim at the robots. You need to aim directly at the chamber. Even if the chamber is closed, water will still somehow go into the chamber and will begin to break down the robots. The third method is we use loud, screeching, piercing, almost hi-pitch singing noises. There was one mission me and my friends went to, that involved Calamitous, where we had to go into a museum and had to freeze the alarm system to break in silently. My friend, Libby, used her hi-pitched voice and we succeeded in doing that. Unfortunately, her tone made Goddard suffer hypersonic damage due to her hi-note. If we can get ladies to do the hi-notes as the robots pass by, they can go through that same stage and will possibly break down and shut down by itself. These methods are definitely do-able if we do it all together." I finished saying. As I look around, I saw a lot of distraught, unsure faces.

"What happens if this doesn't go well?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

I was silent before I responded. "I honestly don't know." People from the crowd started disagreeing and looked like they were giving up. I turned around for someone's help but no one decided to volunteer. This made me angry. As everyone continued to murmur, I finally had enough. "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and looked at me, looking a little surprised. "What is wrong with you people? There is nothing else we can do! Would you rather go through with my plan and stop these robots, or would you rather be under Calamitous' ruling for the rest of your life?" Everyone started to shake their heads at the second option. "Listen, I know you all depend on me to stop these robots, but I can't do it myself. We, as a community, should do this together. Many other brains are better than just one brain. We can do this. All of us. Who's with me?" I finished and looked around hoping for someone to at least encourage it.

"I am." Cindy said as she approached the podium.

"I am too, Jimmy." Libby said as she approached the podium as well with Sheen and Carl.

"You already know I'm with you, Jimmy." Sheen said.

"Same here, Jim." Carl said.

"Well, what choice do I have?" Eustace said as he approached the podium as well.

Everyone of my friend's smile, including Eustace, put a big smile on my face too.

"Come on people! I'm am too! Who else is?" The mayor asked. Someone in the crowd chanted "Jimmy" over and over again. Soon, everybody else in the crowd chanted my name as well and cheered as they finished.

"Then let's do this."

* * *

 **(No POV)**

After the meeting, everyone went to their stages. People set long ropes that extended to t the houses across their street. Others grabbed amplifiers and put the microphones next to them. Others went to stores and grabbed all of the water guns that were there. Some grabbed the hoses from their lawns and began holding them waiting for the signal. Back at Jimmy's house, Jimmy was literally being suffocated by his mom.

"Oh, Jimmy! I thought you were gone forever!" Judy said as she squeezed Jimmy.

"I... Wasn't... Gone ... For ... That ... Long ... Mom!" Jimmy struggled to say.

Judy then released him and kissed him multiple times. "Mrs. Neutron," Judy looked up and saw Cindy. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I had to find Jimmy and bring him back and apologized to him. It was a bad thing for me to do."

Judy sighed and put her hand on Cindy's shoulder. "Well, it's okay. The least you could do was bring Jimmy back. Thank you, Cindy." Judy finished as she smiled and Cindy smiled back.

"You know Jim, there's a duck convention going on next week. I was wondering.. you know... if you'd like to go with me?" Hugh asked.

"Of course dad." Jimmy replied. Hugh then brought out his huge duck helmet and put it over his head. He decided to do a little dance, but slipped and fell, struggling to get up because the helmet was heavy. "Oh Hugh!" Judy laughed and helped him up as everyone else did too.

"Alright, down to business. It looks like everyone's in their stages set and ready for the call. Mom, Cindy and Libby, I need you three to be at the hi-pitched stage. Dad, Carl and Sheen, I need you three to be at the water stage. Me and Eustace will be the bait." Jimmy finished.

"Bait?" Eustace asked sounding a bit skeptical.

"Well of course. Calamitous hates me, and you're a fellow villain. He will give you a chance to join him. While he's distracted by you, I will quickly disable one of the robots. Once he sees that a robot is disabled, he will see me and I will quickly grab you and we will lure him to where the chaos will occur." Jimmy explained.

"That sounds do-able." Eustace said.

"Great, so, you guys ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Ready!" Everyone said energetic like.

"Great, because this ends now. Let's go."

* * *

As everyone was setting up in their stages, Eustace and Jimmy peeked around the corner and saw that Calamitous was ready to go to the big screen and announce something. "Okay, as he's talking, you just go and consult him." Jimmy said and Eustace nodded.

Calamitous' face appeared on a giant screen. "Well, well. It seems like I've won. Your precious hero Jimmy isn't here to save you anymore. Retroville now belongs to me. I am the king. I'm the god. You are all my minions now. Disobey me and you will suffer the consequences. I'm opening my book now. Who wants to join me in my demolition?" Calamitous asked.

"I do."

Calamitous looked down with shock. "Eustace? This is surprising."

"Why is it surprising? We are villains, aren't we?" Eustace asked.

"Yes well, I never thought you wanted to join me in my demolition." Calamitous said.

"Well, we were sort of allies when we tried to destroy Neutron. Only thing was we were held back by a bunch of other worthless beings." Eustace explained.

"Well, that is true. I was the obvious genius in the group."

"Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves now. At least no one had to watch their partner in crime make out with a foul smelling monster." Eustace gloated.

"I heard that!" Beautiful gorgeous said.

After a few minutes of their constant bickering, Jimmy sneaked around one of the robots and found the secret chamber. Jimmy quickly opened it and disabled the robot. "Well, this was amusing, but I think you're not really fit in joining my-" Calamitous was distracted by a huge thud noise. "What's going on?!" Calamitous asked as Jimmy appeared in front of his screen.

"Hello, Calamitous." Jimmy said grinning. Jimmy then grabbed Eustace and flew away to where the bases were.

" **ROBOTS! DESTROY JIMMY NEUTRON!"** Calamitous shouted as the robots began going to where Jimmy flew off too.

* * *

Jimmy flew to the booby trap base first. "Here they come! Everyone hide!" Jimmy shouted as a few robots approached the street. As soon as the robots made it towards the middle of the street, Jimmy gave the signal for people to pull their ropes. One by one the robots began tumbling down on one another. Everyone then sprinted across to the street, hoped on the robots and quickly disabled them. People then began cheering one another then looked at Jimmy telling him to go to the next base. "Oh right." Jimmy grabbed Eustace then went to the Hi-Tone base and saw his Mom, Cindy, and Libby together, with other girls near amplifiers around the street. "Everyone plug your microphones in and hide, I'm going to will them here. Everyone did what they were instructed to do.

"Jimmy! Where are you! Stop hiding from me!" Calamitous said on a robot's screen. "This isn't a game anymore, Neutron! I've won. Get that through your thick skull."

"No you haven't, Calamitous. You never win!" Jimmy said far from the robots. Calamitous quickly spotted him and instructed his robots to get him. Jimmy then ran into the base and hid next to his mom. "Mom, once you start your hi-pitched singing, everyone else will follow you." His mom nodded. "Everyone when I say so, put your ear plugs in!" Jimmy shouted to everyone and they all nodded. The robots quickly turned into the streets. Calamitous noticed the surroundings. "What's with all of the amplifiers?" He asked.

"NOW!" Jimmy shouted loudly. Everybody quickly put their ear plugs in and sang in the highest pitch that they can. Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous tried desperately to cover their ears, but the hi pitches were too much to handle. Soon, the robots began to suffer hyper sonic damage and shut down one by one. There were a few robots left, and Jimmy figured out this was the perfect opportunity to bring his last line of defense. Jimmy then got on his jet pack and flew up and shouted for the water team to get ready. The few robots that were still up and running saw Jimmy fly away again and followed him to the water base. Back at the hi-pitched base, Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous went temporarily deaf. The girls stopped their singing and took the ear plugs off and cheered in victory. Calamitous, still on a robots screen, told his robots to continue following Jimmy. "Very clever, Neutron. Very clever indeed. But I'm still on top. It doesn't matter you practically destroyed most of my robots, the few I have right now will still rule this world! I will never give up, Neutron. Never!" Calamitous shouted.

"Tuh, we'll see about that." Jimmy whispered as he already made it to the base. "Guys, get your hoses, balloons and guns ready. This is going to get wet."Jimmy instructed as everyone had a tight grip on their guns and hoses. The robots approached the street and walked slowly, hoping not to trigger anything else. The street looked vaguely clean, and empty. Suspiciously empty. "Neutron, what game are you playing here?!" Calamitous shouted. As the robots made it to the end of the street, Jimmy was the first to trigger the gun. One by one, everyone started to spray their hoses and guns, and threw water balloons, all aiming at the secret chambers of the robots. "WHAT IS THIS?! STOP!" Calamitous pleaded, but of course, no one listened. As the water continued to struck the robots, the robots chambers began to spark with electricity, and eventually blew up, causing the robots to fall flat to the ground. One by one, the robots chambers continue to blow up and all of the robots fell to the floor. After the last robot was down to the ground, everyone in Retroville cheered with joy.

"WE DID IT!" Sheen screamed.

"WE DID IT!" Carl screamed as well.

"I gotta hand it to you, Neutron, I didn't think that would go well, but it did." Eustace said.

"Well, it's not over yet. We still have one more thing to deal with." Jimmy said as he flew to his house with his jet pack. He grabbed his hover car and went back to get Eustace, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby.

"Where'd you get the Jet Pack from by the way, Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah, didn't you sell it to that NASA guy?" Carl asked.

"I kept a spare one in my lab, just in case I needed it." Jimmy answered.

"Wait, where are we going?" Cindy asked.

"To finish off Calamitous." Jimmy answered.

"How do you know if he didn't even run away yet?" Libby asked.

Jimmy was about to answer her, until they all heard Calamitous voice project loudly. They looked in the direction of a big screen at Retroville city center where Calamitous appeared with his lab and a huge hole to the left of his wall.

"Isn't that the hole where we created when we crashed into his lab?" Sheen asked.

"Well, never mind then." Libby said as she smiled.

* * *

"People of Retroville, I do apologize for my wrong doings, oh wait, I'm not. Just because I've lost the battle, doesn't mean I've lost the war. I'm still the greatest scientist this town has ever seen. I'm the greatest villain, and you all will suffer under my power one day! No one can stop me. You are all weak! You will all tremble before me! I am professor Calamitous! The greatest that will ever live! I'm warning you all now. This will not be my final plan!"

"Actually, it is." Jimmy said as he fired his new invention at Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous, trapping them in a containment ball of some sort.

"Wow Jimmy, what is that?" Sheen asked.

"It's my new Container Ray 3000. I created this before that whole.. incident with Cindy." Jimmy explained.

"Well, it sure did come in handy." Cindy smiled.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!" Calamitous shouted.

"Don't bet on it Calamitous. You're going away for a long, long, _**LONG**_ time." Jimmy said as he looked at the screen and saw everyone applauding and cheering. Some were even chanting Jimmy. Jimmy blushed and looked at his friends and they all hugged him, including Eustace. Sheen put his arm around Libby and she put her head on his shoulder. Carl looked at Eustace, and they both made a friendly handshake. Cindy then grabbed Jimmy's hand and smiled at him. Her smile was so warm he smiled back. Jimmy then directed his eyes on Eustace. "Thanks, Eustace."

"Anytime, Neutron. This was actually fun. Doesn't mean I'll be a good guy now. Let's just appreciate this moment." Eustace said.

"Fine by me." Jimmy smiled. "It's finally over" Jimmy said as he held tighter on Cindy's hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is basically the end of the story. There will be an epilogue though! Just wait on it :) But as of now, thank you all for supporting this story. (This is a short thanks. I'll finish the rest in the epilogue). Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Chapter XI- Epilogue**

 **(Jimmy's POV)**

\- 2 Months Later -

You know, 2 months earlier I would've never pictured me running away turn into an all-out war. 2 month's ago I would've never knew that me running away would make this town go nuts. 2 month's ago... I would've never knew that me and Cindy's relationship has been taken to the ultimate test. Yeah, I blew up her house. Yeah, it was wrong of me to do. No one has yet to acknowledge that it was an accident, and I was really hoping this wouldn't happen because once I came face to face with Cindy, I knew it was over for me... and I was right. I've never seen Cindy like that. It's like she took her anger from all of our past arguments and just... unleashed them all out in one rant. She just destroyed my world in an awful rant. And the worst thing is, everything she said was true. I was the town menace. I'm the reason that everything happened, every crisis, every dilemma, everything. But the only thing this town needs to realize, I've saved the town from all terror. Like it or not, I'm here to stay, and I will always protect this town.

These past 2 months have been amazing for me. The mayor pointed me as the savior of the town and held a "Jimmy Neutron appreciation day" for me where people put my faces on shirts, hats, buildings, basically everywhere. Every kid went back to school and proceeded on with their daily agendas. I received all A's in all of my classes, and even got all of my teachers to recommend me to Harvard. As prom was beginning in about an hour, I realized three things; Sheen and Libby going to their first prom, Carl and his Pen pal Elke going to prom because Carl asked her out, and finally, Cindy and I going to our first prom. These past 2 months Cindy has openly expressed her relationship with me. She told everyone she knew about her being my Girlfriend, even her mother, who surprisingly supported our relationship. In her own words, she said "Something deep inside is telling me to not support this, but I somehow expected this to happen." What a sigh of relief on my part. Cindy came over to my lab everyday after school to hang out with me, and sometimes our friends. We've been on 3 dates, all involved spending time at each others houses. We were quickly becoming comfortable with our relationship. It was about two weeks ago that I asked her out to prom, and she literally jumped in happiness and hugged me so hard I thought I was going to choke. But I loved it.

Cindy called me 30 minutes ago to let me know that she was meeting up with Libby, Sheen, Carl and Elke at the front of the school and told me not to take too long. She sounded so angelic that it took me about 5 seconds to respond back. I dressed in a usual tuxedo and sprayed cologne on me and decided to give Goddard a break for the night. Of course, my mother took a million pictures of me before I even left. Of course, It would be weird just to take a picture without my actual date, so she told me to take the camera and take several pictures with Cindy. I was going to give the camera back, but I figured, why not? As I hoped into hover car and put the camera in my hyper cube, I flew to the school with a look of confidence on my face. "Nerdtron!" Was the first thing I heard as I reached the school. I ignored the fact she called me that and looked at Cindy with my eyes sparkling. She had on a short pink dress with high heels on and her blonde hair straight. She looked absolutely stunning. Both Libby and Elke had short dresses with high heels on as well, but Libby had her hair straight and Elke had her hair in a ponytail. Sheen and Carl both wore tuxedo's as well. It felt like we all had secretly planned to dress the same knowing this was our first prom.

"Back to the kiddie insults again, huh Vortex?" I said while wiping the drool away from my mouth.

"Old habits die young, Jimmy." Cindy said as she approached me to give me a kiss.

"It feels so good to see them two together." Sheen said to Libby.

Libby turned her head to Cindy and I smiling at each other. "Yeah, that means they'll get off our hair with their mindless bickering."

"WE HEARD THAT!" Both Cindy and I yelled.

"Hey, thank you for coming, Elke." Carl said sweating as he faced Elke.

"Carl, why are you sweating?" Elke asked.

"Well, because I didn't actually think Elke would come. It took alot, and believe me when I say _alot_ , of courage to ask Elke to come. When she accepted my invitation, I passed out." Carl explained.

"Aw, that's so cute." Elke said as she kissed Carl's cheek.

"Ahh, young love, right Ultra lady?" Sheen said as he put his arm around Libby. Libby shook his arm off. "You know how I feel about those nicknames, Sheen."

"Libs, I've called you Ultra lady about a million times."

"And I've had the same reaction those million times, what made you think my reaction would change this time?"

"Well, this is our first prom together... so I figured the mood would be up." Sheen said putting his head down. Libby totally forgot that this was their first prom together and guilt struck her.

"Sheen, I'm sorry. I totally forgot that this was our first prom together." Libby said lifting Sheen's head up.

"So, you mean.." Sheen started.

"Yes." Libby cut him off with a kiss to his lips. Sheen put a big grin on his face and put his arm back around Libby.

"You know, Cindy, you look amazing tonight."I said to Cindy while I observed her dress some more.

"Eyes up here, Neutron." Cindy said pointing towards her face. I put his head up instantly. "Thnako you. You look very handsome."

I began to blush. Silence spread the two for a few seconds until Cindy broke it. "You know, Jimmy, this is our first prom together. And because this is so random, this is the first time in 2 months that one of your inventions haven't gotten us all nearly killed."

"Okay, not helping." I said blankly.

"Sorry. All I'm saying is, I'm proud of us Jimmy. We managed to keep this relationship going and we made it all the way to prom. That's quite an accomplishment." Cindy said smiling.

"Hehe, yeah. And Cindy, I wanted to say... I... love you." I said while rubbing my neck.

"I love you too, Jimmy." Cindy said grabbing my face and kissed me passionately on the lips. All of our friends watched as true love was forming right in front of their eyes. After a few seconds of kissing, Cindy released and let me grab his breath. Cindy chuckled a bit. "Let's go inside, guys."

We all went to the gym door and saw neon lights and heard loud music playing. All of us stood and stared at the door knowing this was our first prom. All of us looked at our separate partners and smiled and held hands tighter and walked in the gym. As soon as Cindy and I walked in the gym, everyone laid their eyes on us and cheered loudly. Life was great.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to say Thank you so much for the people who read my entire story and stuck with every chapter as soon as I updated it. You guys are truly wonderful. This won't be my only story. There will be more coming soon, trust me :) But as of now, thank you so much. You guys are wonderful. Until next time!**


End file.
